Her Dark Secret
by queenxree
Summary: / His piercing gray eyes stared down at her warm honey brown ones.. wanting to get lost in them. "Why must you do this to me?" /
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry that i haven't been updating D:**

**School is over so, now i can write more stories! Yay!**

**i hope you all like this New story of mine (:**

**This takes place before 6****th**** year. So, the summer before 6****th ****year.**

**ENJOY! : D**

* * *

><p>"Albus, are you sure about this?" McGonagall asked, worry clearly plastered on her face.<p>

"Are you mad? Those two will bloody murder each other. Not to mention they _hate _one another." Snape yelled.

Dumbledore, who had been silent, stared at the two professors in front of him.

"Yes. This is a good idea for this situation." He replied. A blank expression on his face," They must learn to live with each other if they want to stay safe and alive. And why not have a little house unity while we are at it."

The two just stared at him as if he had gone bonkers.

Snape sighed, "Fine. I'll go tell them the decision. But, just so you know Albus, they will not like it."

He got up from his chair and quickly exited the room.

"Minerva..Do not worry. This will work." He stood from his seat. "Now, I must go and tell the other party about this arrangement."

The witch looked at him and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but this is just a preface.<strong>

**Did you guys like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Reviews are my inspiration ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! This is Chapter 1 for Her Dark Secret! Whooo!**

**I do hope you guys don't mind that i changed my pen name :3**

**Its still me, don't worry! Haha.**

**Well, i hope you all like it (:**

* * *

><p>" Cissa, Dumbledore says that this is the only way for him to be safe. The Dark Lord would never think of looking for him there. You must consider letting him stay there for as long as it takes. Or at least over the summer."<p>

Narcissa stopped her pacing and let out a sigh, If it will protect my son, then I will agree. As long as he is safe..then I am willing to send him there."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had apparated in front of a two story house. He walked up the stairs to their porch and knocked on the door.<p>

The door opened revealing none other than Wendell Granger.

"Oh. Hello Albus, long time no see. How are you.." he asked.

"Hello Wendell", the elderly wizard replied.

"My, excuse my manners, come in.. come in.." Wendell exclaimed and opened the door wider.

Dumbledore entered while Wendell closed the door in after. The duo walked through the hallway into the lounge room.

" Please, sit. I'm going to call Monica down. She's upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Alright, shall we call him in now?" Narcissa asked.<p>

"Yes. Call him."

"Draco! Come into the lounge area please!."

The door opened and Draco walked in. "You called for me moth- Professor Snape? What are you doing here?"

"Sit down boy, your mother and I need to discuss something with you."

He raised his eyebrow at his mother then sat down on the couch.

Narcissa looked at Snape, who simply nodded, then looked back at her son.

"Draco, you know that the Dark Lord is.."

"Yes mother. The Dark Lord is searching for me."

"Yes, well, just know that whatever we tell you right now.. It is only for your protection."

Draco stiffened, "Mother, what's going on? What is it?"

Narcissa looked at Snape who continued the discussion for her.

"Dumbledore has arranged that you should stay in muggle London for the summer."

"What!"

"I'm not finished." He snapped.

"What could be bloody worse than staying in bloody muggle London?" Draco retorted.

"Draco. Your language!." His mother scolded.

Snape cleared his throat then spoke, "You will be staying in muggle London with Miss Granger and her family."

"I'm what!" the blonde screamed as he stood from his seat. "No! I am _not_, absolutely _not _living with Granger for a whole summer! Dumbledore has gone completely nutters if he thinks he will let me stay with Granger!"

"Draco, that is enough." His mother scolded for the second time.

"But mother-"

He was cut off by Snape, "I suggest you go pack your things Mr. Malfoy. You leave on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"No.. Next year's Saturday." The Professor said sarcastically.

"Dear, go on and pack your things.."

"Mother.." Draco whined.

"Now!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Albus.." Monica greeted as she entered the lounge room. "I am sorry, Hermione isn't here at the moment."<p>

"No. Its alright. I want to keep this a secret from her." The wizard smiled.

"Okay.." she said then sat next to her husband.

"What can we help you with Albus?"

"If it would be alright.. If you can keep watch on a certain student of ours from Hogwarts.."

"Like let him live here?" Monica asked.

"Yes. If just for this summer. See, he is in hiding from the Dark Lord. I think Hermione has told you about him."

Wendell nodded, "Yes, she has told us about him. Very evil, if I may add."

The headmaster nodded, "He is searching for this particular student. He and his mother have been at Hogwarts ever since school has ended to try and get away from him. Alas, even Hogwarts isn't much safe at the moment."

"Oh my, well, you have done so much for us. And for Hermione.." Monica said. " I guess keeping an eye on this him is the least we can do."

"When will the student be coming?" her husband asked.

"We will be coming this Saturday, if its alright."

The two nodded.

"Thank you both." Dumbledore said and smiled at the couple. "But please, don't tell Hermione about this little arrangement of ours. It will be best if we tell her on the day.. A surprise if you will." He chuckled.

"Very well." Monica replied and stood from her seat, "Would you like tea?"

"Oh no.. I must be on my way..Thank you though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..Yes.. I must be going.. Thank you again." He got up from his seat .

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the chapter.<strong>

**I know its short, but i'm still warming up. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

**Hope you liked it (:**

**Reviews make me Happy ( :**

**Just click that review button right there below this. Hehe.**

**- xoxShay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry i took a bit long.**

**But i hope you like it and ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>"Please don't cause any trouble." Narcissa said after kissing her son's forehead. " I'm only doing this for your own protection and safety.. I must stay here at Hogwarts."<p>

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"We best be going now Narcissa. Time is of the essence."

Dumbledore put a gentle hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "He will be safe."

She nodded and gave her son one final hug as tears formed in her eyes. Dumbledore held both arms up for the two and with that, they apparated away.

* * *

><p>The three had landed in the front porch of the Granger Residence.<p>

_Knock Knock_

"Hello Albus!" Monica exclaimed as she opened the door. She looked at Snape and Malfoy then back at Dumbledore.

"This must be the student you were talking about." She said and smiled at Malfoy.

"This is Draco Malfoy and his god father, Severus Snape."

"Oh, and he is one of 'Mione's professors, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "He will be putting up wards around your house, if you don't mind. Just a precaution, just to be safe."

Monica nodded, "Yes, that will be fine. More safer..Please forgive me, come in.." She opened the door and gestured them to come in.

"Albus, you know where the lounge room is right? John is there already, get yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back. I'm going to go call Hermione."

* * *

><p>Monica reached a maroon and gold colored door.<p>

_Knock knock!_

" Hermione! Can I come in?"

"Come in mum!" Hermione called out.

She turned the knob and entered the room. She saw Hermione and her friends just hanging around, talking.

"Hey guys.." she said and smiled, "Is it alright if I borrow Hermione for a bit.?"

"Sure.."

"Yeah.."

"Of course Ms. G."

Hermione got off her bed and got out the room right behind her mum. The duo made their way down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"What's up mum? Why-.." She was surprised. "Headmaster? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Miss Granger. Nice to see you again.." The wizard said and smiled.

"Hello sir, Nice to see you again. Is anything the matter?"

Monica spoke, "Well, Honey, Albus came over a few days ago when you went to the movies. He told us a couple things and we agreed. He told us that it would be best if he told you.."

"I hope you don't mind Hermione.. But, we asked your parents if you could all help us with the protection of a student. Very important student, if I say so my self. They have been in hiding ever since the summer had started."

"Where have they been hiding sir?"

"At Hogwarts..But even our very own Hogwarts, might be a risky place for them." He said sadly.

"Well, I would love to help.." Hermione replied, "Who is the student?"

And right on cue, Professor Snape and _the _Draco Malfoy came in the room.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape and I are finished putting the wards around the house."

"Very good. Thank you." Dumbledore replied then turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione.. I'm sure you and Draco have met."

"Him? Headmaster, you've got to be joking. _Malfoy?"_

" I wasn't to keen on this as well Granger." Draco glared.

"Hermione!" Monica exclaimed. Shocked at her daughter's reaction.

"But mum.. It's Draco bloody Malfoy! He..He.."

"Your mother and I thought we taught you better Hermione. And it is final. He is staying with us for the whole summer."

Hermione looked at her parents then heard footsteps.

"Hermione! We've got it! The-"

"Oh, we're sorry.. We didn't know you hade company.." said another.

"Its alright you guys.." Wendell said, "Just…"

"Hermione, if it makes you feel better, and I'm absolutely giving you full permission.."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore curiously.

" I am allowing you to tell your friends about you 'condition.' " He said and winked.

Hermione smiled, " Really Sir?"

He nodded, "Yes, because Professor Snape here, tells me that Draco can't go a day without seeing magic."

Draco glared at Snape.

"But Albus, the minister. They are still under aged."

Dumbledore held a hand to silence him. "I have that under control. I have told the minister about this little condition we have here."

Snape simply nodded.

"Hermione, do you have your wand.?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes I do.. Let me go get it in my room." She looked over at her friends and told them to take a seat and wait for her as well.

A few minutes later she came back with her wand. She looked at her friends who were clearly lost.

"So, you guys.. You know that boarding school that I go to?"

They all nodded.

"Yes, well, that school isn't what you call normal."

"How so?"

" Well.. They teach us magic.. You know spells..potions.."

"Ha ha.. Good one Hermi."

"I'm telling the truth.." she persisted and huffed. "Fine, you guys don't believe me.."

She pointed her wand at Draco and said a spell. What once was Draco Malfoy was now a white ferret.

She smirked as her friends looked at the sight in amazement.

"Miss Granger.." Snape sneered. "Change Mr. Malfoy back."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and changed him back.

"Granger." Draco threatened and took his wand out, ready to hex the girl but Snape took the wand away.

"Enough. Both of you."

He turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure this is a good idea. We haven't even left yet and they are already ready to hex each other." He hissed.

"Hermione, if it's alright. May we have their names.. Strictly Hogwarts purposes."

"Umm, sure.." she replied as she put her wand on the table.

"This is the band..Kate, Bryan, James, and Josh." Hermione said while pointing to said person. "And guys, this is Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy."

Kate was probably an inch taller than Hermione. She had straight ash blonde hair, her eyes, if they knew, would be the exact emerald color as Harry's. She was two months older than Hermione.

Bryan, James, and Josh on the other hand, were all older than Kate and Hermione. All three were how you say _well built _from football.

Bryan had black hair, which he always styled into his famous "mohawk". His hazel eyes were a good hit with the girls. James had messy black hair(or how the younger teens say "Justin Bieber hair" with blue highlights, or one streak on his bangs.) His eyes were the same color as Hermione's but more darker. He wore glasses that honestly made him look more good looking. And last but not least, Josh. Josh had dark bown hair which he really did not have to style. It was like James' own but shorter.

"Pleasure." Malfoy sneered as Hermione glared at him.

"Alright you two.." said Snape, " Don't let me deduct points from your Houses.."

"Forgive me for asking, but what is a band Miss Granger?"

"You don't know what a band is sir?" asked Kate.

"Not really. We don't associate or know things you muggles do."

The band looked at Hermione.

"What's a muggle?" Josh asked.

"Umm, non magic folk." She replied then looked at Dumbledore. "Would you like to see a band perform Headmaster?"

"That would be excellent." He said and smiled.

Hermione looked at her band mates who were already getting up and heading out.

"Okay then.. Follow me.. Mum! Dad! You coming?"

"Sure dear.." Monica replied.

"Its alright 'Mione, I have to get ready for the game.." Wendell chuckled.

"Alright dad.."

They all made their way to their backyard. In front of them was another two story building: Hermione's recording Studio. They all went in.

"You lot just stay here while we get ready.." Hermione said as she went over to the guys and helped them with the equipment.

"We built this two years ago." Hermione's mother explained, "Wendell and I thought that it would be good for them.. They love playing music as a band.. we knew they deserved it.. And upstairs is their own little hang out place, as the teens of today, call it.. They always have sleepovers here." She laughed.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked. "What are those contraptions?"

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Well, the thing that Josh is sitting behind are called drums… and those.. the one James is handling over there, is called a keyboard..and the ones Bryan and Kate have are guitars."

Hermione made her way to the front and got a hold of the microphone and spoke. "This first song that we are going to play is called All About Him by Auburn.."

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_Well, had him shooting for me like a ball team_  
><em>Every guy was a knock out, Don King<em>  
><em>But not none of 'em had smarts, that's my thing<em>  
><em>It's not enough to have balls, Spalding, ha<em>  
><em>One day by Starbucks<em>  
><em>I bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks<em>  
><em>He said "Excuse me beautiful," I said, "Aww, shucks"<em>  
><em>And then he asked, "Well, ay, wanna grab lunch?"<em>

_Never ever ever met a guy so fly_  
><em>Got me hooked like apple pie, I<em>  
><em>Think I'm falling and I don't know why<em>  
><em>But I won't fight these butterflies<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_And I swear what we have is just super cool_  
><em>The way he's always in my head like a Bluetooth<em>  
><em>I got a text from him, he said come through<em>  
><em>Told me that he wants to kick it, Kung Fu<em>  
><em>Don't do nothing much at all<em>  
><em>Just we and his boys watching football<em>  
><em>He asked for a kiss (Muah) So I gave him two<em>  
><em>He said, "Well, thankyou, baby," I said, "You're welcome, boo"<em>

_Never ever ever met a guy so fly_  
><em>Got me hooked like apple pie, I<em>  
><em>Think I'm falling and I don't know why<em>

_But I won't fight these butterflies_

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_No, I don't need no fancy cars_  
><em>And I don't need no diamond rings<em>  
><em>My baby is all I need and more<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't need those extra things<em>

_It's not about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about you)_  
><em>It's not about them (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about them)<em>  
><em>It's all about me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about me)<em>  
><em>And it's all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about him)<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Said it's all about him, yeah<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_  
><em>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>About nobody-e-e-e<em>

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him_  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) I'm all about him<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) And we don't give a dang, dang, dang<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you, boy<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you<em>  
><em>(Oh-oh-oh-oh)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo?<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? **

**I wanna know what you all think!**

**Review!( they are my fuel to write faster)**

**Just click that button down there that says REVIEW**

**- xoxShay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for Her Dark Secret. **

**Sorry if its a little late.. I was almost done but the power went off and done of the ones i typed were gone so i hade to re-type them..**

**I hope you all like it ( :**

**ENJOY! (:**

* * *

><p>Words could not describe the face Draco Malfoy had after Hermione and her band finished that song. He couldn't bloody believe it! He looked to his side and saw Dumbledore clapping like a buffoon and Snape, well, no reaction really.<p>

"How was it?" Hermione asked.

"It was splendid Miss Granger..I never knew you could sing that well." He smiled and looked at the two beside him, clearly wanting them to answer as well.

"Lovely Miss Granger."

"I've seen better." Draco said flatly.

Hermione looked at him, and boy, if her eyes could shoot fire, Draco would be burning by now.

"Hermione, why won't you let Josh sing and show them your drumming?" her mum asked.

"That's a great idea Mrs. G!" Josh exclaimed. He got up from his seat and made his way to where Hermione was.

"Show them your mad drumming skills Hermione." He said and bumped her hip.

She just laughed and went to the back where the drums were.

"Let's do Celebrity Status by the Marianas Trench?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah..I've been dying to play that.." said Bryan.

"Our next song.." said Josh, "Is called Celebrity Status by the Marianas Trench."

_I look around, round, look around and look it over,_  
><em>I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere,<em>  
><em>trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin<em>  
><em>I like to push it and push it until my luck is over.<em>  
><em>It never stop stops, never stops well you better,<em>  
><em>think it over prima donna you don't want to sever,<em>  
><em>all the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses,<em>  
><em>and smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever.<em>

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
><em>I pray at the church of asses in the seats, and I disappear<em>  
><em>behind the beat<em>  
><em>When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear<em>  
><em>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say when the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth<em>

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta,_  
><em>let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.<em>  
><em>I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend.<em>  
><em>Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it.<em>  
><em>Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,<em>  
><em>sorry everybody here will never be somebody clean.<em>  
><em>There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,<em>  
><em>and they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status.<em>

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
><em>I pray at the church of asses in the seats, and I disappear<em>  
><em>behind the beat<em>  
><em>When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear<em>  
><em>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say when the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth.<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear_  
><em>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say when the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth.<em>

_Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around. (x5)_  
><em>I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' (x4)<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear_  
><em>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say when the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear_  
><em>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say when the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth<em>

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'_

Who would've thought that Hermione Granger would be good at singing _and _playing the drums? No one!

"That was amazing Hermione! Well done to you all.." Dumbledore said.

He checked his watch."Oh, Severus and I must get going.. I have things to discuss with the other Professors."

"So soon?" Monica asked.

"I'm afraid so. But it was nice seeing you and Wendell again, Monica."

They all exited the recording room and said their goodbyes.

Professor Snape approached Draco, "Behave."

"I will if she does." He retorted.

"Severus..We must be going."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, if you would mind, help Draco get comfortable. Show him where everything is.. Alright? I've readied the guestroom yesterday when you were out. He can start unpacking. I'm going to start making dinner. Oh and are the guys staying over?"<p>

"No, they had to go.. Probably next week. Considering its our sleepover week." She grinned.

Monica looked at Draco, who had been silent the whole time, and said, " I'm sorry if she bugs you.."

"Hey!" Hermione whined.

"See what I mean?.." she laughed, "Go on you two.. and Be Nice Hermione."

She left the two and went into the kitchen.

"Let's go Malfoy.. Your room is just next to my room." She started up the stairs, Malfoy right behind her.

She got in front of her door, "This is my room.."

"You have too much Gryffindor pride Granger.."

She ignored that comment and walked to the next door." And this." She opened the door, "Is your room."

"Here you could obviously see the closet and drawers for your clothes and what not..And." She walked to the door on the far right and opened it, "This is the Bathroom. And apparently, we are sharing it. _Great. _" She closed the door.

"Where is your luggage by the way?"

"In my pocket.." He took the items out and laid them on the floor. "Professor Snape told me to just shrink them.."

He took his wand out and pointed it at the small objects and said, "_Engorgio!"_

"Yes.. well, you know the bed.. and all, want me to help you unpack?"

"No, I'm capable of doing it myself. I don't need help from _you.."_

"Fine then. Suit yourself. And would you at least change your clothes, you look like your going to a funeral or something with all of that black." And with that, she left the room.

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

"Malfoy!" Hermione called while knocking on his door, "Come down.. Its time for dinner!"

He opened the door, and was surprised to see her in a gray and black cardigan and jean shorts. She wasn't wearing that a while ago.. But, who cared really. Who knew she had that body!

The same thing went for Hermione. Draco was wearing a plain gray T-shirt that really showed he was built.

"Like what you see Granger?" he smirked.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy."

The two made their way down to the dining table where Wendell and Monica were already sitting.

"Oh good. Take a seat Draco..I do hope you like my cooking.." She chuckled.

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

After dinner they all went into the lounge room for desert: Ice Cream Cake.

"So Draco.. Albus told me that you are second in your year. After Hermione." Wendell asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes sir. But I am ahead of Hermione in Potions."

He smirked at Hermione who just glared daggers.

"Really?" He laughed. "How about that Mon, someone beat Hermione at something.."

Monica just laughed, "That is hard to believe.. Hermione has topped everyone.. Ever since she got into school."

Hermione groaned, "Oh not this again.."

"Albus told me the two of you aren't exactly friends as well.. Why is that? I mean, you look like a splendid guy Draco.."

Hermione gagged, "Friends.. With him? No thanks.."

"Oh sure.. Like being friends with you is any better." Draco retorted.

"And why is that?"

"Because dad, he has been such a prick to me and my friends. Not to mention gotten us in detention as well."

"Well, _she _punched me during our 3rd year. And got me in trouble and detention as well."

"Oh come on you two…" Monica soothed, "Why not try it out. Get to know each other since your both stuck together.."

"Exactly.. She is right. You two need to work things out.."

Wendell looked at the clock, it read: 10:45.

"Its getting late. You two best be off to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? what did you all think?<strong>

**Was it good? Bad? Boring?**

**Tell me what you guys want! If you guys have any ideas that you want me to put in this story, feel free to tell me.. I'll try and put them in.**

**&& PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy! :DD and make me write faster : )**

**- xoxShay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for Her Dark Secrets...**

**But before you read i have an announcement. In chapter 2, i introduced you all to the band.. I am sorry that i din't really describe them good.. So i went back and re-wrote it..**

**Another thing, sorry that the last chapter was a bit boring.. You know how some stories have a boring chapter.. That chapter was kind of necessary.. But anyways..**

**HAVE FUN READING (:**

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Kate is on the phone!"<p>

"Coming mum!" Hermione replied. She ran downstairs and took the phone then sat on the couch.

"Hello. Kate?"

"Hey Hermione." The girl replied.

"What's up?"

"The guys are wondering if we could all go to the mall today. You know, to get some stuff and new clothes for the band.. And just hang out.."

"Sure.. That's a great idea. What time should we meet up though?"

"Umm, how does eleven sound?"

"Perfect. Just let me ask my mum first. I'll be back."

She put the phone down on the table and went into the kitchen where her mother was making lunch.

"Mum?"

Monica looked up at her daughter and replied, "Yes dear? What is it?"

"Kate and the guys are asking if we could go to the mall today.. You know, but things for the band and all. Would it be alright if I go?"

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Sure honey. You can go.. Bring Draco will you. We don't want him alone in this house with your father do we?" she laughed.

Hermione groaned, "Alright."

She exited the kitchen and went into the lounge room. She took the phone she had set on the table and put it against her cheek then spoke, "Kate?"

"Yeah.."

"My mum said okay.. Oh and I have to bring Draco.. So yeah..Mum's orders."

"Its alright.." Kate chuckled, " I'll see you there then..Oh, and we are meeting at YogurtLand. Okay? TTYL."

The two hung up and Hermione made her way upstairs. She got in front of Malfoy's door, knocked, and waited for him to open the door.

"Can I help you Granger?" he sneered.

"Listen Malfoy..I don't want to ask you this, but-"

"Ask me what? That you want me Granger? Want me like every girl at Hogwarts does?"

"No. You smarmy git. The band and I are going to the mall and my mum told me to take you with us.. We are leaving in two hours.. So if I were you, I would go shower now."

"And why should I take a shower now?"

"I take long showers Malfoy. So chop chop. And honestly, what is with you and the color black." She said looking at his attire, "Did you change each and everyone of them to the color black or something?"

She was met with the door slamming right into her face.

"Rude.." she murmured to herself as she made her way into her room to choose the clothes she was to wear for later."Bloody git should be thankful we let him stay here."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why the bloody hell are we waiting Granger? Malfoy's don't wait."

"Well, Malfoy.."

Hermione!"

She turned around and saw Bryan and Josh making their way towards her.

"Hey you two.. Where's James and Kate?"

"James had to go get his new frames for his glasses.. I don't know where Kate is."

"I'm right behind you."

The two boys turned around and saw Kate staring at them, her arms folded against her chest.

"Hey Hermione." She faced the two, "where's James?"

"Getting his new frames for his glasses.. or already got them and making his way over here." Bryan said as he spotted James.

"Hey guys.. Sorry I'm late. I went to go-"

"Get your new frame for your glasses.." the two girls finished.

"Yeah.." James faced Draco, "Umm, hey.. Draco right?"

The blonde just nodded.

"Well.." Josh said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go.."

_A couple minutes later.._

"Hermione.." James asked, "Why aren't you and Draco talking? He's been quiet the whole time.."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Forget about him.."

"I heard that Granger."

"Oh, now the great Ferret speaks.."

"Well, what am I supposed to say? I don't really know your friends that much.. I don't know about this place, let alone your people mudblood." He spat.

That was the last straw for Hermione.

"Don't insult muggles like that. You pompus git. At least they care to check if your alive.. I would have just left you. You think you know everything. Just because mostly everyone at Hogwarts trembles at your feet doesn't mean I will as well. Your vile..Your a prat and I am happy that your father is rotting the bloody hell away in Azkaban. And you know what I am _happy _that I punched you in third year as well."

"Hermione!" her friends exclaimed. Shocked that she would say those things.

Draco stood in front of her. Their bodies just inches apart. Both glaring at each other.

"Don't test me Granger. Don't think your so lucky I didn't hex you the first day. Your lucky Snape took my wand before I could have done anything. Your close to it. And for the record, I don't give a damn about my father. He deserves what he got. And if I were you, I would bloody shut it." He threatened.

"Ookay.. Break it up you two.." Kate said as she got in between the two. She looked at the boys and said, "Uhh, could you three take Draco along. I need to Hermione."

She took her friends arm and pulled her away from the scene.

"Hermione, what was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes there is.. You've never been that furious before..What-"

"It's nothing Kate.. trust me. We are more worse in school.."

"Hermione, I'm serious.. What is up with you two?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?" Draco retorted.

"Look, we know your letting off some steam, but what is up with you and Hermione?"

"Yeah man," said Bryan, "we have never really seen her blow up like that."

"There is nothing between Granger and I.."

"And what is up with you two using your last names.." Josh asked.

"Nothing. We just hate each other."

"But why?" the three asked.

"She's Gryffindor..I'm Slytherin… She is muggle born..and I am a pureblood.. She is friends with Potter and Weasley and I am not.. She is an enemy to me and I am an enemy to her.. Does that help?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hermione I am serious. Why can't the two of you get along?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Kate wouldn't let go of this problem until she told her.

" He is in Slytherin.. My rival house, as you could say.. Gryffindors and Slytherins have always hated each other.. Its sort of a tradition or so.. But, honestly, the actual hate for him started in 2nd year.. He called me a mudblood."

"What's a mudblood?"

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who's muggle born. Someone with non magic parents… Someone like me."

Kate nodded.

"Malfoy called me a mudblood when I was defending my friend. It hurt.. Because to them, purebloods, like Malfoy.. I'm just the scum at the bottom of their shoes.. Like I'm useless or something.. He thinks he is all high and mighty.. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because his father is a follower or right hand man of Voldemort. I'll tell you about him next time." She said. She could tell from Kate's expression that she was sondering who the hell this Voldemort person was.

"Hermione, even though I don't really get your school and all. And I know that you two have your complications..But, why won't you two at least _try _and get along. I mean, who knows. He must like you. Remember what they say about boys picking on girls. The boy must like the girl.."

"well that saying is wrong for me and Malfoy. We hate each other."

"Look. Hermione, all I am saying is that you give him a chance. Get to know him. Maybe he is different than he is in school. Or at least be civil with each other.. And if not for yourself, and I know it might sound a bit selfish, but do it for the band. We really don't want to see you get pissed off while we do our concerts and all.." She laughed.

Hermione thought about it, and she knew she was going to regret it, but why not? Right?

"fine.. But I am only doing this for the band."

Kate smiled and pointed to the four guys who were making their way to them.

"And here they come. Speak of the devil huh?" Kate chuckled.

"Hello ladies..Hermione, you okay?"

"Yes James.. I'm okay. _Malfoy._"

" _Granger._"

Kate nudged Hermione's side as the boys gently pushed Draco.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment then spoke.

"Malfoy-"

"Granger-"

"Umm.."

"Ladies first Granger."

"Can we go for a walk..?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah.."

The two walked away leaving Kate and the boys behind. Not even knowing they were given the same lecture.

"Those two just don't know it yet.."

"What are you talking about Kate?" Bryan and Josh asked.

"Well its- Yeah, what are you talking about Kate?"

She shook her head and sat down on the chair next to her. The three followed suit.

"Don't you three knuckleheads notice? Or see?"

"See what?" the three replied.

"Uhgg, you _boys _are hopeless.."

They looked at her.

She shook her head, "Don't you three thick heads see Draco and Hermione?"

"Well, duh.." said James, "We have eyes. Therefore we can see."

"I know that captain obvious.. I meant the tension between them?"

"What tension?" Bryan asked.

"Don't tell me you don't see it." Kate said exasperated.

"Kate, just get to the freakin' point already.." Josh demanded.

"Hermione and Draco. You three saw them argue. You three saw them bicker. Those two have tension between them. But not just that regular tension..They have that edge..That, sexual tension, as they say."

Josh raised his eyebrow, "Sexual tension?"

Kate sighed in frustration, "You guys are thick."

"Is it our fault that James, Josh, and I don't speak girl, Kate?"

"Can you two just shut up and let Kate finish so I can get a smoothie already."

"Thank you James.. even thought your reason is. Never mind. But yes.. Sexual tension. I mean, when you look at them. Just a while ago when they argued. There was something more to that hate in their eyes..For crying out loud, those two could have been _doing it _and-"

"Oh geez! Don't finish that sentence Kate. We beg of you."

* * *

><p>"Soo.." Hermione said awkwardly."What did you want to talk about?"<p>

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied.

The two were just walking around the mall. An awkward silence among them.

"well, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said about your father.. I.I was mad and I-"

"Don't.."

She stopped and looked at him. "Huh?"

"Just." He sighed, "Can we talk about my father later.. At your house.."

"I guess. But Malfoy.."

"Please Granger.." he sounded.._broken._

"Okay.."

They started walking again until Hermione came to another halt.

"Okay, here's the thing Malfoy." She held out her hand. "Let's, I don't know, call a truce?" I really don't want any trouble or arguments or fighting for the summer.."

"Draco looked at her then the outstretched hand in front of him.

"I guess we can try and be civil with each other.." he replied then shook her hand.

Hermione let go and smiled, "Can we also try and call each other by our first names, Draco?"

"I'll try..Hermione."

She let out another smiled, "We should go to the others.. They must be wondering where we are.."

The two walked around and found them sitting.

"Finally!" Josh exclaimed.

"You two good?" asked Kate.

"Yes Kate. We're fine.. Now come on..Let's go finish shopping.. Our clothes are getting old."

"But you just bought them like a month ago!" Bryan whined.

They all walked into _Vintage Designs. _Their favorite clothing and accessories store.

"Alright ladies.. The guys and I have decided that you two should go look and try on your clothes first. Like good gentlemen.."

"Oh how sweet Bryan.." Kate said sarcastically.

"You three are just saying that because you know we take long choosing clothes.."

"Well it's true!" James and Josh exclaimed.

"Oh just shut up already and help carry the clothes." Kate snapped.

Draco just watched with a grin as he watched the boys get treated like pack mules.

_An hour later.._

"Hermione.. Get in the dressing room. Its your turn."

All four boys groaned.. Kate had taken an hour and thirty minutes choosing _and _trying on clothes. Not that they were counting.. But..

The curtains opened and Hermione came out wearing a _very _short black pencil skirt and a white tube top that showed _every one _of her curves.

Draco was speechless. Bloody hell she looked hot!

"NO!" the three boys beside him chorused. Bringing him back to reality.

"What do you mean 'no' Hermione looks hot." Kate said.

"That's the thing!" Josh said.

"She looks too hot." James added.

"I agree with them.." said Bryan.

James spoke, "Hermione.. You know how Bryan, Josh and I feel about you.. Your like a sister to us.. And we get very protective as if you really are our true sister..I mean, did you see how Draco looked at you when you came out of there? His jaw was practically on the floor!" he looked to his right and saw Draco glaring daggers at him. "No offense or anything.."

"_No.._ " Draco glared, "its fine.."

James looked back at Hermione who just giggled at them.

She shook her head, "Oh, alright.." she replied. But before she could even get back into the dressing room, a guy, probably the same age as her and Draco, who had brownish blonde hair, and was about 5'10'', went up to Hermione and smiled.

"Hey there.."

"Umm, hi?" Hermione replied. She was holding onto the curtains.

"Is your name google?" he asked.

She shook her head and giggled, "No..Why?"

He smiled again and said, "Because you've got everything I'm searching for."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that, my friends, is the end of this chapter...<strong>

**What did you all think?**

**GOOD? BAD? BORING?**

**I want to know! **

**Reviews bring me happiness ( :**

**So please, if you want more of this story.. REVIEW!**

**- xoxShay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks alot for the reviews ( :**

**Sorry that it's been long since i have updated.**

**I hope you all like this chapter ( :**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Back at Yogurt Land..<em>

"You lot were so mean!" Hermione exclaimed. Her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

Josh chuckled, "Well, did you hear that pick up line lover boy used on you?"

"Hello there." said James , "Is you name google?"

Kate replied, "No, why?"

James mocked, "Because you've got everything that I'm searching for."

All four and Draco started guffawing . Hermione groaned and hung her head down.

"And I thought Crabbe and Goyle were bad.." Draco laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Gran-Hermione. Can I come in?" Draco asked. They had just came back from the mall an hour ago.

She opened the door and gestured for him to enter. " Sure.."

"Nice room.. I knew you had a little Slytherin in you." He smirked.

Hermione blushed. "Umm, Thanks?"

Her walls were a sort of pale green. One wall covered with different photos. Non moving though. She would never have an explanation if her friends saw moving pictures.

She sat her bed awkwardly as he sat on her computer chair, "Umm, what did you want?"

"To talk.. And are you nervous?" the smirk came back. He could see that she was nervous.

She blushed, "No..Not at all.. What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about..What .." he hesitated, "What we talked about this afternoon.."

"When we were at the mall?"

He nodded, "When we made the truce.. Before you and lover boy hit it off.." He smirked.

"What about it and shut it about _him._"

"Ahh, _him_.. " he laughed, "Well, you remember what I told you.. The thing I told you that I will tell you when we get home and all."

"Ohh. About your father?"

"Yeah."

"Mal-Draco.. I'm sorry I said those things about him.. I don't even know him and-"

"Your lucky you don't know him like I do."

Hermione was taken aback by his saying, "But, he's your father.."

"So what if he's my father?"

"Draco-"

He looked away from her.

"I used to look up to him. Admire him. But, after seeing what _they_ did. What _he _did to those people. Those women. It disgusted me, that he would do those things.. He tortured them until they were on their knees begging for him to stop. Crucio them until he felt bored. Raped helpless women.."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He looked into her eyes. "Because you are the only person I know who would talk so boldly about him. Talk rubbish and not care.."

"I was angry.. I-"

"I know you meant it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Do you hate your father?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly."

"He's your father Draco. You can't hate him."

"Well what if I do Hermione? The man never really cared about me. The only time.." he stopped then stood from his seat. "I think I should go.."

"What, Draco.. Come on. We need to talk."

He was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two so quiet." Mrs. Granger asked during breakfast.<p>

"Nothing." The two answered.

"Did something happen yesterday or something?"

"No mum, nothing's wrong."

"It's nothing Mrs. Granger."

"Monica, just let them be.. Maybe-"

"May I be excused?" Draco asked.

Wendell nodded.

Draco stood up and made his way upstairs. The two looked at Hermione.

"Dear, what's wrong with Draco?"

She put her fork down and replied, "Honestly mum, I am not sure.. But when the band and I have our sleepover weekend I'll try and find out."

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

"Hermione! Josh and Kate are here!" Monica called from downstairs. She faced the two, "I think she is still sleeping. Feel free to _try _and wake her."

The two teens nodded then she went into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Kate called, "Get you butt down here!"

"Hermione! You better get up!"

The two heard footsteps coming down.

"Merlin.." Draco said as he descended the stairs, scratching his head. "Could you two be any louder." He grumbled.

Kate giggled, "Sorry Draco. We always wake Hermione up by yelling."

The front door opened and the other two band members came in.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. G!" the two yelled. Loud enough for the couple to hear.

"Morning!"

"Hermione's not up yet?" James asked.

"No." Draco grumbled, "I wouldn't even be up if it weren't for these two nutters here."

"Well.."

"Hermione! Wake up!" Kate yelled.

"She won't wake up.. We have to go wake her." Bryan said.

"Shall we?" Josh asked.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Bryan grinned.

"What are you four bloody doing?" Draco asked.

"Gonna wake Hermione up." James replied.

"Just follow us.." Kate said with a smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"You guys.. Its locked.." Josh stated.

"She must have known we might wake her this early."

Draco smirked.

"What are you smirking at Draco?" James asked.

"She put a silencing spell around her room. Must be why she didn't wake up when Kate and Josh screamed bloody murder."

"How do you know?" Josh asked.

"I can feel it. I can feel the magic. And judging from the door.. A locking spell as well. Bloody witch really is the smartest witch of her age." He murmured.

He looked at all four, "You lot want me to unlock the door, don't you?"

They all nodded.

He sighed, "Hold on. Let me go get my wand." He went into his room and got his wand from his suitcase.

"Alright.. Just step aside." He took his wand and pointed it at the door knob. The four just stood behind him, staring in wonder.

"Alohamora.." he said quietly. The door clicked open.

"Draco opened the door for them to all come in. The four just staring at him in amazement.

"Well?" he asked, "You all coming in or should I just lock the door again?"

"Sorry.." Josh smiled sheepishly, "We were just amazed."

Draco smirked, "I know."

The four followed Draco in and saw Hermione on her bed sleeping peacefully.. Well for now.. They all took a spot around her. Kate on the right side of the bed, Bryan on the left. Josh and James on the ends of the bed. Draco sitting on the computer chair once again. Watching the trouble that is to enfold.

"One.." Kate started.

"Two.." said Bryan.

"Three." Josh counted.

"Jump!" James exclaimed.

And at that, the four jumped onto Hermione's bed. Waking her up.

Hermione pushed each of them off the bed, "You four are so going to get it!" she yelled as she took her wand out and put a binding spell on each of them except for Draco.

"What in Merlin were the four of you thinking?" she screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up." Bryan replied.

"Well did you lot have to wake me up by coming into my room and _jumping _on he! You could have- Wait, I locked the door. How did you.." she glared at Draco. "You bloody unlocked it?"

"Draco held his hands up, as if surrendering.

"They made me do it!"

"No we didn't !" josh replied.

"Says the person who is on a binding spell. "Draco retorted.

"Why did you open my door _Draco._?"

"They need you awake..They were calling for you. Bloody imbeciles woke me up. Oh, smart thing with the silencio.."

"Thank you. Wait. How do you know I put a spell around my room?" she asked.

"I can tell if there is magic." He stated simply.

"Fine.." She pointed her wand at the four and took the spell off.

"Go to the studio then.. Set up. I'll get ready." She faced Draco again, pointing her wand at him, "Don't think I'm letting you off so easily."

"Like it matters." He glared.

The two heard the door close and noticed that Kate, Josh, James, and Bryan had left the room.

"Oh yeah, your going to spend the weekend, and I mean the _whole _weekend with the five of us. You won't be coming back here until next week.. It's a band tradition we do. Every third week of the month. Well, when I'm on vacation from Hogwarts anyways."

Draco simply nodded.

"So, uhh, Get your clothes.. Or you can just duplicate them so you can put those clothes there and still have the ones you have here."

"Yeah.. I guess I'll just duplicate them."

* * *

><p><em>That night..<em>

"Hermione! Let's play truth or dare!" Kate yelled.

The band had just finished their practice a few minutes ago and were just relaxing upstairs now. The room was just a pale blue color. The carpet was that soft, you didn't really need a bed anymore. On the left a door that led to the bathroom. It was honestly a good place to just hang out.

"That's a lovely idea!" she replied, "Come on guys! Let's play truth or dare." Hermione faced Kate, "With the bottle?"

"Yup."

Draco was just sitting as the band formed a circle around a bottle.

"Draco." Said Bryan, "Come on." He scooted to the left, "We've got a seat for you here."

"I don't know how to play or what to do." He admitted.

"You've never played truth or dare?" Kate asked.

Draco shook his head. She faced Hermione, " Then what do you guys do at your school then when you guys have nothing to do?"

"Wizard Chess.." Hermione replied.

"Boring." said James.

"It's actually.. Well, you don't have to move the pieces. They move for you. Do the attacks for you. And destroy each other. I think its quite barbaric."

"Never mind."

"Then there is Quidditch." Draco said as he sat down next to Bryan.

"What's Qua..Quad..Quack. That word you just said."

"Its Quidditch Josh." Hermione corrected. "Its sort of like basketball and football in a way. But with flying."

"My favorite sport." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She didn't really like Quidditch. "Yes. Because you _always _lose to Gryffindor."

"Its all Potters fault. He hit me." He whined.

"Well your players don't play fair either." She shot back.

"Yeah.. " He said sarcastically. "Says the girl who wouldn't lay a hand on a broomstick."

"Its my choice if I want to fly or not."

"What is so bad about flying?"

"Flying leads to Falling." She stated.

He just shook his head, "Remember to teach you how to fly then." He murmured.

"Hello? You two? We still have a game to play."

"Thank you Josh. Now Draco, I will spin the bottle first. If it lands on you, I ask you: Truth or Dare. You give me an answer then yadda yadda." Got it?"

"Yes.. But let's make this game more interesting shall we? Accio Veritaserum!" Out of nowhere a vial of clear liquid came flying to Draco. He held hid hand and caught the vial. He held the vial out to Hermione who just grinned.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"This, my friend I a truth telling serum..or potion as you will."

"See, if we want Truth, we let you take a sip and you will have to tell the truth." Hermione explained. "Whatever we ask, you will have to tell the truth."

Draco smirked, "Let's play."

James took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Bryan.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I want to try that Verita- something.. So Truth."

Draco gave the vial to Josh. He took a sip then looked at James.

"Okay.. Was it true that you had a crush on Destiny Johnson last year and had an affair with her?"

"Yes." The boy replied. Blood rushing to his face.

Bryan instantly took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Kate.

"Truth or Dare Kate."

"I wanna try it too. So Truth."

She took a sip then listened for her question.

"From the three of us. Not including Draco Who do you _like _and why?"

All color left from her face. "James. Because he is hotter than the both of you.. His glasses make him look so much better." She slapped he hand over her mouth. Her face looking like a ripe red tomato.

Hermione and the boys just stared at her.

Not wanting to spin the bottle after hearing what Kate said about him, Hermione took the bottle and spun it. It landed to Draco.

She smirked.

"Truth Granger. I've got nothing to hide."

"Suit yourself Malfoy." She replied. "Who was the worst person you did it with and why did you do it with that person?"

His smirk fell fast. He sipped the veritaserum.

"Nope, you get another sip.. I know how you can resist the temptation."

He glared then took another sip then spoke with his teeth clenched.

"Millicent Bullstrode. And I did it for a dare."

Hermione looked at him before going into a laughing fit. She had to clutch her stomach because it hurt.

"Mill…. Millicent.. Bullstrode..?" she said between laughs.." No wonder…Why they called…You the.. Slytherin..Sex..God.."

"What? They call you the Slytherin Sex God?" Bryan, Josh, and James exclaimed.

Draco smirked at them, "Yes.. Jealous?"

"Yeah.. They call him that.." Hermione laughed. " Bloody idiot cant keep his thing stuffed in his pants." She was still not over the Millicent Bullstrode thing.

"Well at least I have done something to keep me active. What about you Granger?" he asked. "And before you say no one.. Take a sip."

Hermione gulped as she felt the potion work. Before she could help it, she blurted on name and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo?<strong>

**What did you all think?**

**Good? Bad? **

**Tell me what you think..**

**REVIEW(:**

**reviews are my fuel to write more ( :**

**- xoxShay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellloo! Here is the next chapter for Her Dark Secret! **

**Whooo!**

**Haha, ENJOY :D**

**(sorry if its a little late)**

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes popping out of his sockets would have been an understatement, really. But his eyes…They were close to popping out.<p>

He stuttered, "Wh- Come…. Come again?"

Hermione, who still had the potion left in her, blushed and said, "Viktor Krum.."

"Krum? That bloody Bulgarian-"

"Yes." She replied.

"When?" Draco exclaimed.

But before he could get her to reply, Kate had yelled, " You had done it with someone and you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well.."

"What the bloody hell do the students do at that school of yours?" Josh asked the two.

" I have a feeling it's not learning.." said Bryan.

"And I thought-" James said before getting cut off by Draco.

"When the bloody hell did you and Krum.." he smirked, "I bet Potter and Weasley don't know about this yet."

"Ron will have a fit if he knew about it!"

"You two hit it off during the Yule ball didn't you? He was your date after all.. And you two left pretty early.."

Hermione turned more red with each passing second. "How do you know we left early. Were you stalking me Draco?" she said sweetly.

"_Granger _almost every guy had their eyes on you that night.. Don't you think people will notice?"

"Yeah..Yeah."

"I heard Krum couldn't even pronounce your name right Herm-ow-ninny.."

She glared daggers, "Same goes for you Drahko."

"Shut it."

OoOoOoOoOo

1:00 am

"Josh! James! Bryan!" Kate quietly hissed as she shoved the three around, trying to wake them up.

"What Kate?" Josh said irritably.

"Just wake the heck up so I can tell you guys!"

When they did nothing, she took her pillow and started whacking them. The three groaned and sat up.

"Kate.. It is one in the freakin' morning.." James said checking his watch. " We all just fell asleep two hours ago.. Now what the hell do you want?"

"And why didn't you wake Hermione and Draco up?"

"Josh.." said Bryan, " I think. No, I have a feeling. That she is going to tell us something about those two."

Bryan looked at Kate, "I saw you giving that stare of yours Kate.. That specific stare that you have.. You've got something bubbling in that mind of yours.."

"And that's the thing Bryan," she grinned. " You I _don't _know what I'm thinking of.. That's why I had to wake you three.."

"Care to elaborate what's going through that head then.. So we could all _go back to sleep."_

"We have to get those two together.. Like boyfriend girlfriend together."

"Kate.." They groaned, "Not this again.. "

"If they belong together.. Then they will find a way to be together.." said James.

"Yeah.. But did you not see them today? They have chemistry.. Hot chemistry if I may add. They have that spark with them. That.. sexual tension.. They say different but I could see it in their eyes-"

Josh looked at Kate then lied back down, "Whatever you are planning on Kate, don't include me in it.. Please. Because this might end bad…again."

The two agreed then lied back down trying to sleep again.

* * *

><p>"You guys… It's our last day tomorrow. Next week school is going to start for us.." Kate sighed.<p>

They were all outside sitting around an apple tree in the Granger's back yard.

"So.. Even when you guys had school you always came over after school." Hermione replied.

"We should go to the beach then… I mean we've done everything but we haven't been to the beach yet.. We haven't been to the beach in months actually."

"James is right..We should go.."

Hermione turned to her side and saw Draco looking down..

"Draco.. You okay? You've been quiet."

"Its nothing."

"Your lying.. I can tell.. What's wrong?"

"Voldemort.." he said while rubbing his temples. "He's trying to get into my head."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "He's using occulmency on you?"

"No.." he said sarcastically.. "Good thing Snape taught me how to block-"

An owl flew by and landed to Hermione's outstretched leg. It was a dark feathered with its big yellow eyes.

"Is that.. an owl ?" Byran asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, "Draco, I don't know this owl.. Do you know who's it is?"

Another owl came by and landed next to the previous one.

Hermione stared at the second owl..It was a light brown and its eyes were a darker yellow than the first owl..

"That black owl is from my aunt Bella."

"This one is from Hogwarts.." she said while petting the brown owl.

"We should read that letter first then." Draco said. He took the letter from the brown bird, unfolded the parchment and read it aloud. It read :

_Draco,(and/or Ms. Granger.)_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother has been taken or rather abducted by death eaters. Your father being one of them.. We have done our best to get her. Dumbledore has sent the Order to have a search party for her. And whatever you hear from them, the death eaters, don't do anything you will regret. __Do not __leave the Grangers._

_-Snape_

_p.s Dumbledore said not to feed Shanaynay.. Bloody owl.. Who knows what might happen to the posts we send if she falls flat on the ground from all that weight of hers._

Draco's hands started trembling as he finished reading the letter. The paper was close to being ripped. They had his mother captured. And he knew what happens to those who have betrayed the Dark Lord.

"Draco.." he heard Hermione say.

"Don't.. I don't want to hear it Hermione. Where is the other letter.?"

Hermione attempted to get a hold of it but it had shocked her. She immediately let go.

"She put a curse on it.." she replied as she cradled her hand.

Draco took the letter, opened it and read it aloud like the last one.

_Draco._

_The Dark Lord does not stand for traitors! We will find you and you will be punished.. And if you haven't heard from your dear cruddy Dumbledore, your mother has been captured. And you know what we do to traitors. Turn yourself in before you will never see your mummy again.. Time is running out for you Draco. The Dark Lord is getting stronger ._

_-Bellatrix_

"Wait a minute.." said Bryan, "What the heck was.."

"Who is Bellatrix?" James asked.

"Who is this Dark Lord?" Josh said.

"And why the fudge are they threatening you Draco?" asked Kate.

"Its all my fault." Hermione heard him say.

"How is it your fault. You did nothing.." she told him.

Draco looked at her light brown eyes, "I wouldn't join them.. Mum didn't want me to, but it was the only way to keep her from harm..From danger. I am the reason they took her.. And now as we speak torturing her with who knows what new spells they have come up with."

"Draco.." Hermione put her hand over his, "You did nothing wrong... Its not you fault. You mum wanted you to be safe, didn't she?"

"Yes. But she isn't! I am here, safe from them but.. They probably have her hostage.. Bloody using the Cruciatus Curse on her!"

"Stop this.!" Hermione screamed, "Stop blaming yourself! You won't help her if you keep blaming yourself!"

"But Gra-"

"No." she said fiercely. "Come on guys, let's get back inside.. And we should pack our things for the beach tomorrow."

The four looked at her curiously, "I'll tell you lot about this next time.. Okay?" she whispered, making sure Draco couldn't hear her.

They nodded and made their way back to the studio.

Hermione looked at Draco still sitting, his back against the tree. She walked in front of him and held her hand out.

"Come on. We need to go pack out things for tomorrow." She smiled.

He took it and she helped him up. Both unaware that they both felt a tingling sensation as they made contact.

"You really are something Hermione." Draco said as the two walked towards the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? <strong>

**What did you guys thiiinkk?**

**Was it Good? Bad?**

**I wanna know what you peoples think of the story so far!**

**Soooo..**

**REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!**

**They are my fuel to success && more chapters :DD**

**- xoxShay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone :DDD**

**Here is the next chapter for Her Dark Secret.**

**I know you have all been waiting patiently.. Hehe.**

**Whoooo! July 2!It's me birthday today! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"You guys! " James called from downstairs, " Bryan's brother is here to drop us to the beach!"<p>

They all went downstairs and saw Jordan sitting on one of the chairs.

Jordan was about a year older than Bryan. He had the same hair color and same hairstyle. Sometimes you could get mixed up with the two.

"Hermione! " Jordan greeted. He stood up from his seat, went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Still single and lonely, I presume?"

Hermione scoffed, "Says the guy who finally gotten rejected. Just because someone finally said no to a date with you.." she said sweetly.

"Well, would that person want to change her mind?" he smirked at her.

She went up to him. Chest to chest and said, "No."

"You'll want me someday.." he replied, "Just you watch Hermione.. You'll be running to me."

" When pigs fly."

Jordan's eyes landed on Draco.

"Hey bro. I don't believe we've met. I'm Jordan. Bryan's brother." He held out his hand and Draco shook it.

"Draco.. Draco Malfoy."

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you around here.. What school do you go to, by the way.."

"I go to- "

"He's from that school I go to.." Hermione lied, " His parents are on a huge business trip to France. Really boring from what he told me.. And since Draco and I are good friends he asked if he could stay with me during the summer. Both his parents and mine agreed.. So yeah."

"Cool.." Jordan smiled. He checked his watch.. "We better get going. I have to get to work.."

"okay.." they all replied.

Jordan put an arm around Draco, "So.. Tell me. How many guys has Hermione dated in that school of yours?"

"Jordan!" she shrieked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll come and get you guys after work.."

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Bryan replied.

Draco looked around, "You call this a beach?" he asked.

"Well, yeah.. why?"

"Don't even ask Draco that question Kate.. The answer will always come out like: I've seen better.. Blah blah blah.."

"Not really, seen Hermione.. But own." He smirked. "And I suggest that we just go there.. We can apparate.. Remember what Dumbledore said. We can use magic."

"I don't know where to apparate to." Was her reply.

He looked through his bag and took out a notebook. "We'll use this then."

"A notebook?" Kate asked. "What are we gonna do with a notebook?"

"Port key isn't it Draco?"

"Ten points to Granger. Yes Hermione it's a port key."

"What are you two babbling on about?" Josh asked.

"We." Said Draco, "Are going to a better beach."

"How? We can't-"

"Take a hold of the notebook. All of you.." he instructed.

"Now, you lot may feel a bit nauseous but it will go away.." Hermione warned.

They all took hold of the notebook, even though they were totally confused. Draco took his wand out and tapped the notebook three times. He put the wand back in his pocket then took hold of the notebook along with Hermione. Theirs hands brushed against each other as they left the beach and onto another.

* * *

><p>"Damn.." James groaned as he tried to stand up from where he had landed. He looked to his left and saw Josh, Kate, and Bryan doing the same. To his right, Hermione and Draco shaking their heads and laughing at them.<p>

They looked at their surroundings and were completely shocked. The crystal blue waters.. The perfect white sand waiting to be hugged by their toes.. The palm trees with their leaves swaying back and forth from the wind. The amazing view before them.

"Like what you see Hermione?" Draco said smugly.

"Its gorgeous!"

"This is the most beautiful..No gorgeous beach I have ever seen!" Kate gushed.

"Take a look behind you.." He said to them.

All five turned around and saw the most beautiful villa they had seen. Its glass windows, the exquisite pillars.. The simplicity but unexplainable look to it!

"You own that?" Bryan exclaimed.

"Yes.. Mum gave it to me for a present last year."

"Spoiled brat." Hermione murmured.

"I heard that Hermione.. And that is just the outside.. We have a pool and jucuzzi inside."

"Yupp. Spoiled Brat." She said louder.

"Well, what are you all waiting for… The beach is ready.."

The guys took their shirts off and ran to the waters while Kate took her sundress off and put her many lotions on her body.

"Come on Hermione! Let's go.."

"I'll be right behind you Kate.. I just need to talk to Draco about something.. Go ahead."

Hermione walked towards a big palm tree and sat next to Draco, who was clearly thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Muggle saying.." she replied, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "My mum. The letters.. The Dark Lord. Its just a lot of pressure..You know?"

"Yeah..I sort of do.. I mean, being friends with Harry is a lot of pressure."

"What should I do Hermione?"

She faced him, "Just… Just let them handle it. The Order will find her Draco."

He shook his head, "I just can't believe my father would be part of this."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing.. Never mind.. But, let's forget about the wizarding world right now. I mean this beach is amazing. Where is this place anyways?. ."

" Some place my mum bought in the Hawaiian Islands.."

"Well, its gorgeous.. You should enjoy it."

"Yeah.. I guess.."

"Come on.. Let's go join those nutters before they think something happened.." She chuckled and stood up. She took her sundress off, revealing her toned body. She was wearing a light pink two piece. Draco stared but came to his senses then took his shirt off. Revealing the muscle beneath. And boy, was it a sight!

The duo made their way to where the band was and jumped in. They played volleyball after. It was about three hours later when they were all gathered around a camp fire, which wasn't lit yet because it was still a bit sunny. And were all changed into dry clothes.

"Hermione, care to take a walk?" Draco asked and offered her a hand.

"Umm, sure."

They walked along the sand, the cool breeze whipping through Hermione's hair.

" Since we are being civil and all.. And we have really gotten quite close.. Wanna play 20 questions?."

Hermione laughed, "Sure.."

" What was your reaction when you got your Hogwarts letter?"

"Honestly, I was quite shocked. I mean, I only thought witches and wizards were fairytales and all.. I never would've imagined it…. What about you?"

" I wasn't really that excited. Father had told me all about it.. Actually lost interest in it a bit.."

"Why?"

"He kept talking about it.. How I would get into Slytherin.. Because every Malfoy goes to Slytherin.. How I would be in quidditch and all.."

They kept talking until they ran out of questions.

"Look." Hermione said pointing at the sky, "The sun is about to set."

Both looked at the sun as it slowly went down.

"What a perfect ending to a perfect day, don't you think?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione.

She looked at his gray eyes, "Yeah.."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, your father and I have to go back to work early. Apparently the other dentist that was supposed to fill in for us had his finger bitten by some child and refuses to work now." She chuckled.<p>

"Alright mum.."

Hermione made her way upstairs to her room and heard someone singing in the other room. She heard a guitar as well. She exited her room and saw that Draco's door was ajar. She slowly opened the door a little to see him strumming a guitar and singing..

_If I had a plane, where would I fly to?  
>If I had to use my brain for something else, tell me what would I do?<br>And if I had a strange conversation with a lady in a waiting room,  
>About leaving all this doom and gloom.<br>If you could be anywhere, then where would you be?  
>If you could be anywhere, would you be there with me?<em>

If I could be anywhere, I'd be there.  
>If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you, girl.<p>

If I had a clue, I'd know exactly what to do,  
>If I had a way to let you know where I wanted to go.<br>And if I had a strange conversation with a lady on the street telling me to move my tired feet,

If you could be anywhere, then where would you be?  
>If you could be anywhere, would you be there with me?<p>

If I could be anywhere, I'd be there.  
>If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you, girl.<p>

_Take my chances, fake my glances, wait those answers anywhere but,  
>Take my chances, I'll fake my glances, wait those answers anywhere but here...<em>

(Yeah) I'll do it anywhere but here...  
>(Mmmmmm) I'll do it anywhere but here.<p>

Draco heard the door creak and saw Hermione. Her cheeks turning red.

"I- Sorry.. I was –"

"Its alright.."

"You play guitar and sing?" she asked.

"Yeah.. Not something you would expect, huh?"

Hermione chuckled, "Not really. But it was lovely.. Did you compose that yourself?"

"Yeah.. You know, you can come in..Its your house.."

She came in and sat on the chair beside the desk.

"Can you teach me how to play that? I've been wanting Bryan to teach me something but were always busy and he has school now."

"Umm.. Sure..Come over here to the bed. I'll teach you the…"

OoOoOoOoO

Draco was laughing.. "No way.. He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball? Of course she will say no!"

"It's true! Ron was devastated.."

Draco shook his head, "Alright…Enough about Weasley, let's see what you've learned to far.."

Hermione took the guitar and started to strum but he stopped her.

"Don't go too fast.. Keep your tempo and just le the music come to you.." He scooted closer to her and put his hands on top of hers.

"Like this.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo?<strong>

**What did you lot think? Haha.**

**Was it good or bad?**

**I even threw in a little song by Tom Felton in there xDD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**- xoxShay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaa! Haha,**

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Her Dark Secret..**

**I hope you all like it && ENJOY :DD**

* * *

><p>"Draacooo! Wake the hell up!" Hermione yelled from outside Draco's door.<p>

Draco groggily opened his eyes. He got up from bed and opened the door, a grave look on his face. "_What?_"

"Don't _what_ me.. Its 11 in the morning! You should be up already!"

"Granger.. Is that the only reason you woke me up?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Jayda?" Josh asked his girlfriend for two years.<p>

"I'm moving.." She sighed then looked away from him, "In two weeks.."

"Where to?"

"Guam.."

"Guam?"

"Its this island near the –"

"Why?"

"My dad just wants us to move.. Explore new places..Not just stay here.."

"Jayda.." he said softly. He took a hold of her hand but she let go.

Jayda looked at him, tears slipping down her face. "Please Josh.. Don't let this be harder than it has to be.."

"You- You can't leave.. I love you.." he spoke.

She put a hand on his cheek, "I love you too.. But, what my dad says is final..I don't want to leave you.."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's wrong Josh?" Bryan asked as they all sat down beside the tree. They had just finished school and were taking their usual 'after school walk to the park.'

"Nothing.."

"Josh, I know something is up.. I'm not stupid." Kate said.

"You guys.. Can you just.. Leave it."

The three just looked at him.

"No Josh.." James replied, "We really can't. I mean, your our friend.. "

"We don't like seeing you like that." said Bryan.

"Yeah. Like what the guys said. You're a part of us.. If you hurt then we hurt.. Or well, you get it."

Josh took a deep breath and looked at them, "Jayda is moving.."

"That's all?" Bryan said.

"No.. She is moving away.. She's moving permanently to Guam."

"Guam?" Kate asked.

"Look it up will you?" Josh retorted.

"Oh.. I'm sorry man..When is she leaving though?"

"She said in two weeks.."

"Why don't we go check up on Hermione and Draco.." Kate said. "Let's see how their doing since we last saw them.. Get your mind off of _this_.."

OoOoOoOo

"Granger! Give me my wand back!" Draco yelled.

"Why should I?" Hermione grinned. "You just left it in the restroom. Unattended! You know I could have kept it until we got back to Hogwarts.. Or maybe frame it and show it to Harry and Ron.. Tell them the magnificent story of how I got _the _Draco Malfoy's wand. Or worse.."

"Granger.." he snarled.

"Do you really want your wand back Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know. YES."

"If you want it back….Catch me if you can!" She screamed as she ran downstairs and into the lounge room. Hermione hide behind the couch as if she were a little kid playing hide and seek. Draco came down and instantly saw her hair. She sprinted outside the house and to the back yard, Draco right behind her.

The two ran all the way into the studio. Like kids playing tag. One catching the other while the other tried as fast as he or she could to get out of the person's grasp... Hermione used the drums as a barrier between them. Draco, honestly, was having fun. He almost forgot why he was chasing her in the first place. Her laugh was contagious. He actually laughed trying to catch her. Without him noticing, Hermione ran up the stairs. Draco caught up to her with his quick Seeker reflexes and pinned her to the floor. But not fast enough that she had put it behind her back. Good thing the carpet was soft.

"Come on Hermione.. Wand. Now. " He was on top of her.

She shook her head, "I'm not going to give it to you.." She giggled.

"Hermione.."

"Whoa there you two!." James exclaimed as they all came into the room, looking at the two.

Kate grinned, "What's happening in here?"

Hermione shoved him off and gave him his wand back.

"Thank You.. Bloody hell woman.. Its that simple."

"Just shut it ferret." Hermione replied then looked at the others. "Hey guys.. How was school?"

Josh flopped on the large pillow they had in the room. "Suckish.."

"What's wrong Josh?" Hermione asked.

" I'd rather not talk about it right now.."

"Jayda is moving to Guam.." Bryan stated.

"Guam?" Draco said curiously.

"Its this island.." Kate said.

"Near the Marianas Trench." Hermione added. She looked at Josh who clearly looked heartbroken, "Why is she leaving?"

"Her dad wants them to explore the world.. Have an adventure in life."

"When is she leaving?"

"In two weeks.."

"How long have you and this Jayda girl been dating?" Draco asked, getting into the conversation.

"Almost three years.." Josh said glumly.

"Well, forget about that.." Kate said. "What _I _want to know is why the guys and I found you two in that compromising position."

Hermione shook her head. "Its not what you think Kate.. We were just having a little fun.."

"Fun? You bloody took my wand! It could have snapped under all that weight of yours!"

He got a smack in the head after that.

"Git."

"Oh shut it.."

"Well, do you guys want to go to the park?" Hermione asked.

"We just came from there.. " James replied.

"Umm, you lot want to practice? We haven't played since a couple weeks ago.."

"Sure.. We could really use this time to just play some music.. Get things off our minds."

They all went downstairs and went to their instruments as Draco sat on one of the chairs.

"Umm, you guys.. Is it alright if I sing Mortician's Daughter..I know it doesn't really .." Josh asked.

"It's alright.." Hermione said.

They all nodded and sat next to Draco..

Josh sat on one of the chairs and got the special microphone stand for the guitars. He strummed his guitar and started his song..

_I open my lungs dear_  
><em>I sing this song at funerals, no rush.<em>  
><em>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.<em>  
><em>Baby boy you've held so tightly,<em>  
><em>This pain it visits almost nightly<em>  
><em>Missing hotel beds,<em>  
><em>I feel your touch.<em>

_I will wait dear_  
><em>A patience of eternity, my crush.<em>  
><em>A universal still, no rust.<em>  
><em>No dust will ever grow on this frame,<em>  
><em>One million years, I will say your name.<em>  
><em>I love you more than I can ever scream.<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago,_  
><em>I said I loved you as I left you.<em>  
><em>Regrets still haunt my hollow head<em>  
><em>But I promised you,I will see you again, again.<em>

_I sit here and smile dear._  
><em>I smile because I think of you,I blush.<em>  
><em>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.<em>  
><em>The fuss is made of miles and travel,<em>  
><em>The roadways are but stones and gravel.<em>  
><em>A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago_  
><em>You said you loved me as you left me.<em>  
><em>Regrets still haunt your saddened head,<em>  
><em>But I promised you I will see you,<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago_  
><em>I said I loved you as I left you<em>  
><em>Regrets no longer in my head,<em>  
><em>But I promised you and now I'm home again<em>  
><em>Again<em>  
><em>Again<em>  
><em>Again<em>  
><em>Again<em>

_Again_  
><em>I'm home again<em>

* * *

><p><em>That night….<em>

Knock Knock

"Hermione? Can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

He opened the door and saw her on her bed.

"That keyboard wasn't there last time I came in.."

She looked at the piano keyboard she had. "Oh, I just conjured it a few days ago.. I play piano as well you know."

"Really? Mind if you play something?"

"Umm, sure.. I'm not really good though.."

She went over to the keyboard and sat.

_I shouldn't have walked away_  
><em>I would've stayed if you'd say<em>  
><em>We could've made everything okay<em>

_But we just threw the blame back and forth_  
><em>We treated love like a sport<em>  
><em>The final blow hit so low<em>  
><em>I'm still on the ground<em>

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall_  
><em>Shattered in pieces, curled on the floor<em>  
><em>Super natural love conquers all<em>  
><em>Remember we used to touch the sky<em>

_And lighting don't strike the same place twice_  
><em>When you and I said goodbye I felt the angels cry<em>  
><em>True love's a gift but we let it drift in a storm<em>  
><em>Every night I feel the angels cry<em>

_C'mon babe, can't our love be revived?_  
><em>Bring it back and we gon' make it right<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge, just tryin' to survive<em>  
><em>As the angels cry<em>

_Limitless omnipresent, kind of love couldn't have guessed_  
><em>It would just stop and disappear in the whirlwind<em>  
><em>Here I am walkin' on this narrow rope wobbling<em>  
><em>But won't let go, waitin' for a glimpse of the sun's glow<em>

_I know I can stand, just pull me back up_  
><em>But there ain't no hurricane, it's just us<em>  
><em>I'm willing to live and die for our love<em>  
><em>Baby, we can get back that shine<em>

_'Cause lighting don't strike the same place twice_  
><em>When you and I said goodbye I felt the angels cry<em>  
><em>'Cause true love's a gift, but we let it drift in a storm<em>  
><em>Every night I feel the angels cry<em>

_C'mon babe, can't our love be revived?_  
><em>Bring it back and we gon' make it right<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge, just tryin' to survive<em>  
><em>As the angels cry<em>

_Baby, I'm missin' you, don't allow love to lose_  
><em>We gotta ride it through, I'm reaching for you<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm missin' you, don't allow love to lose<em>  
><em>We gotta ride it through, I'm reaching for you<em>

_Lighting don't strike the same place twice_  
><em>When you and I said goodbye I felt the angels cry<em>  
><em>True love's a gift, we let it slip in a storm<em>  
><em>Every night I feel the angels cry, the angels cry<em>

_Oh baby, don't let the angels cry_

"Wow.. That was.. That was brilliant." He confessed.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks.." She got up and sat on her hanging comfy chair.

"So, What did you want to talk about?"

"I actually forgot.." He said sheepishly then scratched his head. "Oh, right. About Josh… That bloke really seemed down.."

"Yeah.. He did.. I feel bad. Jayda was honestly his first love.."

"Do you think he will be doing anything special for her before she leaves?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure.. He should though.. I mean, he really does love her. And it would be unexpected. Or he should make it unexpected!"

"Right you are Hermione.."

"He should.. Oooh! He should perform a song for her."

"Like serenade her or something.. A song to show her how much her loves her.." Draco hesitated, "Oh Merlin. I'm starting to get sappy."

"Well, girls do love some sappiness from the guys you know."

"Har har Hermione.. But should we tell him about this plan?"

"Hmmm.. I don't think we should.. Not even the others.. Just between you and me.. We can't let them know. We have to make it as surprising as it should be.."

"But how? I mean, it won't really be lovely if we brought her here and he sang for her here or at your recording studio.. I mean, Hermione, it's a recording studio."

Hermione thought about it for a second.. He was right. If they brought them there, it wouldn't actually be a good one. They needed a place where Josh could show that he was brave and that he loved Jayda very much..

After a few minutes of thinking it came to her.

"What if we surprised them at school?"

"Meaning?"

"I have to explain things carefully to you, don't I ?"

"If you want me to understand it.. Then yes Hermione.."

"What if we go over to their school, unbeknownst, and borrow the music equipment. "

"Go on.." Draco replied.

"Okay.. So after, I am pretty sure they have a court yard or something. A place big enough for us to play.. You and I will set the things up there before their Lunch break. We then pretend to visit them and lead them to the place we are going to play at. When they see the sight before them, we tell them what we have planned and whether they like it or not, will have to go on with it.."

Draco smirked, "You know Hermione, with your thinking, I am somehow curious why you didn't get sorted into Slytherin."

"I am just too good for it I guess."

"Oh please.. You. Too good for Slytherin House.. Rubbish.."

"Suure.. Say whatever you want Draco.. Say whatever you want. Just know that you are talking to the brightest witch of our age.." Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah.. Whatever you say Miss Know-it-all." Draco replied while rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo?<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**Was it good? Bad? Boring?**

**I wanna know what you all think.**

**And i know you guys really want to know that secret of Hermione right?**

**Leave me a review on what you think the secret is && what you thought of this chapter :DD**

**REVIEWS:**

**They give me happiness :DDD**

**- xoxShay**


	10. Chapter 10

** Okay.. I know you guys might be a little ticked off at me.. But i had a good reason to not update..**

**HARRY POTTER and THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2!**

**I mean, come on!**

**But to show you all how sorry I am for not updating, i have made this chapter a pretty long one :DD**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<p>

"What?" he replied as he sat on the couch, a seat away from Hermione.

She glared, "You know.. Four and a half weeks you've been here, the least you could do is be more polite."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine.. Yes, Granger?"

"That's better.."

"Hermione.. What is it?"

"Fine." She huffed, "Bloody impatient git."

She turned her body towards him and faced him fully, "What's your family like?"

To be honest, Hermione was really curious. She's known Draco for almost six years, but never really _knew _who his family _really _was.

Draco stared at her, " My.. Family? Why?"

"Well, I've known you since…" She saw him raise his eyebrow when she said that.

"Oh, you know what I mean about knowing you.."

"Right.." he said sarcastically.

"But honestly.. You've met my parents.. And all I heard about yours is the same every year.. Rich.. Superior.. Blah blah.."

Draco smirked, "Been listening to me a lot Hermione?"

"In your dreams Malfoy.. You gloat too much.. The whole school can hear your big mouth… Now, come on.. Tell me.."

He sighed, "I can't. Just not right now.. It's-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. I was just curious, you know.."

"No, its not that.. It.. It's complicated. Even I don't really know my family at the moment."

"Well, let's go to the studio.. We still have to choose the songs the band and I are going to play next week."

"Why do I have to come?" Draco whined.

"Because, Mr. I'm- getting- sappy.. It was you who originally thought of this .."

X o x o

"Granger err- Hermione! Bloody hell woman, slow down!"

The two were walking through a corridor making their way to the principals office. _Yes. _Today was the day their plans were going into play. Students were still in their classes, so it was a good time for them to be there. The duo entered the office and walked straight into the door with the name: Principal Maelene Jones.

Hermione knocked and the woman spoke, "Yes, May I- Hermione!"

She stood from her desk and hugged her niece. "I haven't seen you in months! How are you?"

Maelene was a year older than Monica. Her hair an ash brown color, and her eyes a hazel green.

Hermione hugged her aunt, "Hello Aunt Mae.. I've been good. Just visiting mum and dad for the vacation."

"Oh, summer vacation for your school?"

She smiled, "Yeah.. Something like that I guess.." Hermione looked over at Draco, "Umm, this is my friend Draco.. He's visiting with me..His parents are on a huge business trip."

Draco held his hand out and Maelene shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Maelene smiled, "Nice to meet you too Draco.." She smiled. She then looked at Hermione and whispered, " Fine gentleman.. He's a keeper."

"Aunt Mae!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.

Maelene laughed, "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well.. We want to do this…."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Josh.. Smile." Said Bryan.<p>

"I can't." he replied. "Jayda is leaving this Sunday. How am I supposed to-"

"Come on you three. I'm hungry! " Kate huffed.

The four got their food at their café then went outside to the outdoor lunch tables.

"Whoa. This place is full. Its never this packed."

"I know.." said James, "I wonder what's going on.."

"Hey Logan!" Bryan called. The said boy turned around.

"Hey Bryan.. What's up?"

"What's going on around here?" Kate asked, "Its never this full of people.."

"Well, a while ago Principal Jones announced that there was something that will happen or something out here."

"Really?"

"Hello?" a girl said over the microphone. The four looked over at the stage and there was Hermione.

"What is she-"

"I'm Hermione.."

"And I'm Draco." He said as he came out from the side of the stage.

Girls gasped at the sight of Draco, while the boys gawked at Hermione.

Hermione's outfit was quite simple. Skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. _Talk about curves! _Draco on the other hand, wore jeans and a gray polo that clearly _showed _he was built.

Comments could be heard all over about them.

' Damn, she's fine!'

' Is he single?'

'I'd love to have him in my bed.'

"Umm, can we have Josh carters, Kate Winchester, James Lysander, and Bryan Tylers up on stage please."

"What the hell are they doing?" Bryan whispered.

"You know, you four better hurry on up here." Draco said.

"Yeah.. You four really don't know what Draco and I are capable of doing.."

The four cleared their way through the crowd and hurried up onto the stage.

"What are you two doing?" Josh asked.

"Just watch Josh.. You'll see." Hermione cleared her throat then spoke into the microphone, "Do we have a Jayda Collins here?"

"Hermione! What are you-"

"Mate.." Draco said putting an arm around Josh's shoulder, "This is your time to tell her how much you love her.. She's leaving this week right?"

Josh nodded.

"Josh,," said Hermione, "This is your time to shine for her.. Your time to show her how much she means to you.."

"Well, yeah.. But.." He looked at the instruments behind them, "I don't know what to sing.. I'm not planned for this."

Hermione grinned, "Don't worry. Draco and I have that covered. And plus, you'll know the songs already."

"I don't…"

"Josh.. You love her, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that James? Of course I love her!"

"Then do it! Tell her.. And if I were you, I'd just go with it.. You know how scary Hermione can be.. And I'm not taking any chances with Draco."

Josh looked out at the crowd and saw her. He then looked back at the five then nodded.

Josh took his place in front of the microphone while Hermione took his place and the others went to theirs. Draco telling Kate, Bryan, and James the songs they will be playing.

"Uhh, Jayda.. Could you please come forward. I have some things to say to you.."

Once she was there, Josh looked at her. Love clearly in his eyes.

"Jayda.. I know that you'll be leaving soon.. And trust me, I don't want you to go.. But, we both know you have to. Even though it hurts. You've been there for me through thick and thin.. Honestly, ever since freshman year since we've been together.." he stopped. "You've always been there to pick me up. You've stuck with the arse that's been me.. Jayda, you're my world.. Words cannot express how much I love you so much and what you mean to me. No matter what. No matter where we are. You'll always have my heart…"

"Jayda.. This song is for you."

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

The band took it in.. They knew that song. After that line, they played the song.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
><em>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
><em>That know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry, no<em>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
><em>Just get up and go<em>  
><em>The show must go on<em>  
><em>So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
><em>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_  
><em>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<em>  
><em>No, there ain't no one better<em>  
><em>(Worldwide)<em>  
><em>So always remember<em>  
><em>(Worldwide)<em>  
><em>Always remember, girl, you're mine<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Worldwide_  
><em>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<em>  
><em>That know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry<em>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

The audience cheered as Jayda ran up the flight of stairs and onto the stage to give Josh a hug and kiss.

"You'll always be in my heart too.." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"You two did good." James said to Hermione and Draco as they all looked at the cute scene of Josh and Jayda in front of them.

"Yeah.. Thanks to you two.. It just got better." Bryan said with a smile.

.x o x o

"A one, two, a one, two three four!"

Without you  
>there's no reason for my story<br>and when I'm with you  
>I can always act the same<br>forever, yeah if we're together  
>We can make it better<p>

You and I  
>we never get to sleep<br>we're up all day  
>we're over worked and underpaid<br>you and I  
>were always stuck in repeat<br>day by day  
>watching time drift away<br>as we burn away

Principal Jones had cancelled all lessons the students had after lunch. So that the kids could have fun. _Oh the joy of having an aunt as a principal._

xoxo

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<p>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

xoxo

So many different flavors  
>So many shapes and sizes<br>You coming with me and you going with iyaz  
>No surprises, I put it all on the table for you<br>Nothing is too taboo, I'm ready, willing to give you everything

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this town<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>Trying to find a shorty to hold me down

They say, To get a MIA girl,  
>Then you gotta have a lot of swag<br>I heard, To get a Down South Bell,  
>Then you gotta ride a Cadillac<br>I know, Ain't like a London girl,

Cuz they know how to party off

.xoxo

There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive  
>But I just can't take a liar<br>I was by your side 'til the very end  
>'Til you pushed me in the fire<p>

I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
>You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on<p>

It's you and me against the world  
>That's what you said, that's what you said<br>If you can't be honest with me  
>Then I'm afraid this is the end<p>

Hurry up, hurry up  
>If you ever really cared about me<br>Tell the truth, give it up  
>You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
>Yeah you're stuttering<br>Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
>Yeah you're stuttering<p>

xoxo

"Well everyone.." Hermione said, "This will be the last song we will be playing today. Draco and I have been working on this, so, please don't be brutal."

Hermione sat on a stool while Draco sat beside her with his acoustic guitar.

"It's called Time Well Spent. We hope you like it."

[Draco]

And I remember sharing lips with her  
>The coming weeks were to be a blur<br>'Cause time with her is like no other  
>She can make a winter's day feel like the summer<p>

And it's so, so nice to have her alone  
>'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home<br>The clocks ticking but I don't mind  
>Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time<br>And I've no idea where that day gone when  
>Yet I know that it's time well spent<br>And I've no idea where that day gone when  
>Yet I know that it's time well spent<br>So I'll sing...

'Let me take you out, ' I asked her.  
>Then that week couldn't go any faster<br>I picked her up but barely  
>'Cause London roads really do scare this country boy<p>

[Hermione]

'Cause I was in the right place  
>At the right time<br>That day we spent together  
>There's no where else I'd of put myself<br>Or had shared that day with anyone else

Right place, right time...

And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you  
>And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me<br>And you, you think you know me, yeah  
>I guarantee there's a lot more to see<br>And you, you don't believe it's true  
>That if I'm dreaming that I'm dreaming of you<br>And I wish that I could hold your hand  
>Feet beneath the sand<br>I wish that I could drive you in my car  
>To kiss you on the stars<p>

'Cause I will find an answer  
>I will take my chance to<br>Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away  
>Just one of these<br>I will find an answer  
>One of these<br>I will take my chance to  
>Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away<br>Just one of these times...

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me where the boy is Narcissa."<em>

"_I will never tell you!"_

_Voldemort's red piercing eyes glared at the woman below him. They were in one of the meeting rooms in Malfoy manor. The main core of deatheaters were in there as well._

"_Lucius." Narcissa hissed, "Do something!"_

"_I did not tell you to speak!" her husband sneered as he slapped her across the face._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Narcissa._

_The woman fell on her knees, clutching onto her stomach. She was not screaming nor showing any weakness._

"_Lucius.." She said through gritted teeth._

_All he did was look at her._

"Draco!" Hermione whispered, "Draco! Wake up!"

He quickly shot up his bed. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"What happened? You were screaming.. I-"

" They are torturing her.. They .. The Dark Lord. He's torturing mother."

Hermione held his arm trying to keep him from running out the door.

"Draco. You must calm down."

"Hermione, how can I bloody calm down when-"

She had put her arms around his torso and hugged him. _Well that was a good way to shut him up._

She let go and sat back down and he followed suit.

"Sorry about that. You wouldn't calm down and.. Tell me what happened?" she inquired.

Draco took a breathe then told her about his nightmare.

"It was at the Manor. The Dark Lord had his main deatheaters, or core, if you will. Father was one of them. V- Voldemort. He was there. Mother was presented to him.. He asked her where I was, Where she had hidden me. She wouldn't tell them. Didn't say a word about it. He used the Cruciatus curse on herm but she didn't give in.. Us Malfoy's never show weakness. She looked at father.. His eyes.. They grew dark. Like he's changed."

"You don't think he's under the Imperious, do you?"

"I.. I honestly don't know. Mother said that one day after a meeting with Voldemort. " he cringed, " He changed completely. Like he forgot about feelings, other than coldness. Like he never cared about his family's safety.. Our lives. All about Voldemort. But, never mind about that. I have to go to the Manor.. Mother is in danger.." He stood up but Hermione pulled him down.

"What if Voldemort just wanted you to see that. He could have just made you think that happened so he could get you.. Draco, the same thing happened to Harry last year.."

"But-"

"No. Remember what Snape said in that letter.. You must _not _leave. It might be a trap. Your mother's a strong woman.. You must learn to block Voldemort while you are sleeping.."

"Hermione, I can't just stay."

"Yes.. And you must, Stay for your mother.. If you go in now, all her efforts will be gone. Stay for Dumbledore and Snape who went through all the trouble to get you here, this far.. Stay safe for them.. For me as well.. Don't go and Regret it. We don't want you hurt."

She stood from her seat and left the room. Leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo?<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE ME WRITE MORE!**

**And like last time, **

**Anyone have any ideas for the Hermione's secret?**

**Hope you guys liked it && **

**REVIEW :DDD**

**- xoxShay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry for the super late update. But I couldn't really.. I was BRAIN DEAD with Ideas. But my beta (xaNicole) helped me out. And I THANK her for helping (:**

**I know its really late, but I hope you guys still like it.**

**ENJOY :DDD**

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed. Thinking of what had just happened. His terrible dream, Hermione waking him up, and their little talk.<p>

_You must stay…_

He knew that he had to go to the Manor and save his mother. But, what if it was a trap like Hermione had said. What if it wasn't and his mother was really getting tortured.

_Your mother is a strong woman… _

_If you go in now, all her efforts will be gone.._

He lied back down and pulled the covers over him then turned to his side and faced the window.

_Stay for Dumbledore and Snape who went through all the trouble to get you here, this far.. Stay safe for them.. For me as well.. Don't go and Regret it. We don't want you hurt._

"Why would she want me to stay?" Draco asked himself.

Sure, they are civil to each other already. They have gotten along these few weeks already. But, why would she want him to stay? She _despised _ him.

Just as Draco was about to sleep he heard a tapping noise out his window.

"Who the bloody hell could that be." He grumbled as he got up and went over to the window. He pulled the curtains away and saw the same owl that had given him the letter from his Aunt Bellatrix.

He let the bird in and took the letter that was attached to its left leg and shooed it out the window. Draco looked at the seal and saw the Malfoy Crest on it. He broke the seal, unfolded the parchment and, with a shaky sigh, read the letter that was written in frantic, messy scrawl.

_Draco,_

_We feel the need to inform you that your mother, in our possession, is not doing so well. Struggling does no good. She needs to learn that we do not appreciate rebels and traitors. Give yourself up. Now. You no longer have any options. If you fail to do so, we will continue to torture your mother... or maybe even worse._

_- Auntie Bella_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you all so much.." Jayda said as she hugged everyone. She stopped in front of Hermione and Draco. "I know we're not as close, but thank you. For everything the both of you had done.. Josh told me all about the behind the scenes things about that concert at school." She chuckled.<p>

"Its no problem." Hermione said said, hugging Jayda.

Jayda went over to Josh and gave him a fierce hug. "I am going to miss you so much!."

Josh hugged her back with all he had, trying not to break down there in front of her and his friends, "I'm gonna miss you too Jay."

He backed away and took something out of his pocket.

"Turn around.." he told her softly.

Jayda did as she was told then Josh put the necklace on her. It was a heart shaped pendant with a part missing... almost as if a key would fit to complete the shape. The inscription on her necklace said: He who holds the key can unlock my heart.

Jayda looked at it and turned around to face Josh, tears in her eyes, she hugged him. "I love you.."

Josh took his own necklace out, "I have the key." He smiled.

"You'll always have the key to my heart." She replied leaning towards him and giving him a kiss.

"Jayda!" her father called. "We have to go check in now."

"Coming!" She looked at them all once again. "Thank you all so much. I could never ask for better when it comes to you guys." She went over to them and they all shared a big hug. Once they were don't, she went over to Josh and gave him a hug. She looked up and kissed him as her tears were running loose.

"I love you." Josh said to her, "Never forget that."

* * *

><p>The duo were in the lounge room relaxing. Hermione on the carpeted floor reading and Draco on the couch.<p>

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" she asked as she put her book on the table.

"Uhh,sure. What about?"

"Us. And where we stand."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we're tolerating each other right now.. We're getting along.. But what happens to us when we get back to Hogwarts?" she shifted to a more comfortable position. "Will we still act like how we are right now, or.. Will we hate each other like we used to and forget all this ever happened?"

Draco didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Will they act the same and go back to hating each other or stay like _this. _ Civil towards each other. Well, you can't even call it civil anymore! They were much closer than _civil. _ And he couldn't even concentrate right now! The letter he got from his aunt Bellatrix was still fresh in his mind. They had his mother. They were torturing her. And it was his fault.

"I- ummm, I really don't know."

"Oh.. Okay."

"What do you think?"

"Umm, I don't know either. I mean, it is a bit weird. Don't you think. Gryffindor and Slytherin getting along? Tolerating each other. It's a bit out of character don't you think?"

He nodded.

"Draco.. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"You are lying. I know when a person is lying Draco."

"Its nothing! Okay?" he retorted.

"Okay then. If you don't mind. I'll be going to my room." She got up and went up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Draco called running over to her. "Wait. I'm sorry. Just.."

"Yes?" she replied coldy.

"I need to show you something." He told her as he took her arm and brought her to his room.

Hermione sat looked at him skeptically and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You sound like I'm going to bloody have a go at you or something." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Unless you want me to, Granger."

"Ugh, you're a pig Malfoy. Now what did you want?"

He took a letter out of his pillow case and gave it to her. "Read it."

Hermione looked at the back of the letter and saw the Malfoy seal, she unfolded the parchment and read it. Her eyes widened then looked at Draco.

"They tortured her?"

Draco nodded.

"We need to tell the Order about this, Draco. They need to know."

"How though? I can't leave this house or this place. "

"Let's just send them an owl." Hermione scratched the top of her head, "But then, we don't have an owl here…"

"How do you _not_ have an owl, Granger?"

"This isn't a family of wizards, Malfoy. We're Muggles, remember? Having an owl would be strange."

"Well how do you expect to send a letter to the Order if you _have no owl_?"

Hermione thought for a moment before gasping excitedly and fumbling for her wand.

"What?"

"We can communicate by Patronus!"

"What?" Draco repeated.

"It's a type of communication that only the Order uses. Dumbledore invented it and only members of the Order know how to do it."

"Oh. But I can't…"

"You can't cast a Patronus?"

"And I suppose you do?"

"Why yes, Malfoy, I do."

Hermione took out her wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum_!" and a silvery mist shot out of her wand, forming the shape of an otter.

"Your Patronus is an otter?"

"That's more than I can say for you."

Draco was going to make a comeback, but slowly closed his mouth.

"That's what I thought.

Hermione turned to the Patronus and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"Narcissa Malfoy is in danger. Death Eaters have captured and tortured her for information on Draco. Please send return owl or Patronus as soon as possible. Draco's being a baby and wants to know now."

"Hey!"

The silver otter shot out the window leaving behind a silver mist.

"An otter… that's really brave, Hermione."

"Shut it, Malfoy, at least I can cast a Patronus!"

"Well, we didn't all have the privilege to be in Dumbledore's Army now did we?"

"Are you saying you want me to teach you how to cast a Patronus?"

"No!"

"Draco…"

"Yes…"

A smug smile settled on Hermione's face.

"That's what I thought."

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

It had been an hour and a half and Draco had managed the weakest form of a Patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he cried again, causing nothing but a silver mist to escape his hand, "This is hopeless."

"No it isn't," Hermione said, "All of our Patronuses started out like that. You just need to practice more… focus on the happiest memory you have. Let it fill you up with happiness and release that happiness into your Patronus. The dementors suck happiness from your soul… fight them with the happiness they're trying to take. That's the point of a Patronus!"

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. He opened them with a fearless look in his eyes, raised his wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Bright, silver light erupted from his wand and a silver animal shot out and bounded around the room before disappearing in a thin, silver mist. Draco, rather proud of what he had just done, looked over at Hermione to see her doubled over in laughter.

"What?"

"Your… your Patronus!" she giggled.

"What about my Patronus? I thought it was rather good."

"Did you not see what animal it was, Draco?" She said, falling into another fit of giggles that left her unable to speak.

"No… what? _Expecto Patronum!_" He cried. The small animal shot out of his wand again, twisting and looping around in the air before disappearing in a silver mist.

His Patronus, much to his dismay, was a ferret.

"A… a…"

"A _ferret_!" Hermione squealed, giggling again.

"No, Granger, how do you change your Patronus? Granger!"

"You… you… you _can't_! The only way you could do that is through some sort of… of…" Hermione paused to giggle some more, "Through some sort of emotional upheaval. Like if you were to fall deeply in love with someone, your Patronus would change into something like theirs."

He let out a low growl as he stomped his way up to his room, murmuring words like, _"Bloody ferret. Stupid Patronus.."_

Hermione couldn't stop laughing until she heard the door slam.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione." Kate greeted.<p>

"Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?"

All three stepped to the side revealing Josh. And damn, he looked horrible.

Kate leaned towards Hermione, "He had a bit of a break down yesterday when Jay left. James and Bryan went over to his house just to be sure and they found him on the bed just _there. _ Honestly, thought he was dead or something. He didn't move until they sat on his bed."

"Aww." Hermione went up to Josh and gave him a big hug and rubbed circles on his back, "It's gonna be okay Josh."

She pulled back then let them all come in and they went into the lounge room.

"Hey, Hermione. Where's Draco?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, probably still in his room. " she giggled, "Mad at me."

Kate looked at her, "Why?"

"It was nothing. Just. Well, something came up with him and well, we just practiced some magic. Its called a Patronus."

"What's a Patronus?" James asked,

"Well, its this shield, I guess. But it can also be a use of communication as well. But only for those special witches and wizards."

"And your one of those special witches, right?"

"Yes. So anyways, your Patronus will take the shape of an animal. Mine is an otter."

"Oh, I think I know why its an otter.." Bryan chuckled. "Remember that time when we all went to the marine thing. We got to play with the sea animals there. Hermione really bonded with that one otter. Ummm, what was its name again?"

"It was a she." Josh said, shocking everyone because he had spoke, "And her name was Quinn."

"Oh yeah. Hermione really got attached to her, didn't you Hermione.?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I always went there to go visit and play with her until… until she passed."

Josh put an arm around her shoulder, " Well, at least she is in a better place, right?"

"Yeah. And I guess that is why my Patronus is an otter, huh?" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

" Oh come on you guys!" James exclaimed. "It's a beautiful day! Let's go to the park or something. Let's have a picnic! Something. Let's just hang out like the old days when Hermione would visit."

"Yeah you guys. I miss hanging out and everything." Said Bryan. He turned to James, "You go and get Draco out of bed and we'll get the picnic basket ready."

"Got it." James smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So..<strong>

**What did you all think of this chapter?**

**Was it good. Bad.**

**If you want to see the necklace Josh gave to Jayda, it will be on my profile :D**

**I want to know what you all think.**

**And I really want to know if I should continue.. Because it kinda seems like i'm not doing a real good job with this story. But i REAALLLYY want you all to know what the secret is!**

**So, tell me.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**- loverdearestMaria**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is such a late update, but school started and.. I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT.**

**Ugh, no wonder why they call sophomores SUFFERMORES, we do suffer more xD**

**Haha, well, I do hope you can forgive me..**

**Here is the next chapter..**

**ENJOY :DDD**

* * *

><p>While James ran upstairs, Kate and Hermione got the picnic basket ready. Bryan was sitting on the couch next to Josh.<p>

"He looks horrible," Hermione said pulling a bag of Doritos from the pantry.

"Yeah," Kate said, "It's a good thing it's a holiday… I don't know how he'd even make it to school."

_**Meanwhile, upstairs**_…

"Draco! Wake up!" James yelled banging on the door.

Draco opened the door, "Bloody hell. I'm awake. No need to have a damn cow."

James smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mate. Come on down. We're going to the park for a picnic."

"A what?" Draco asked closing his door.

"Pic… nic." James replied slowly as they descended down the stairs and went to the kitchen, "You _do_ know what that is, don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because a certain person is feeling under the weather."

"And this concerns me how?"

"Morning ferret," said Hermione.

"Beaver."

"Git! Don't call me that!"

"Well, it's not my fault your teeth were huge," He smirked.

"They're not huge anymore, as you can _obviously_ see!" Hermione cried, "Should I tell everyone the story of Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret?"

"Mad-Eye should consider himself lucky that my father didn't find out about that."

"From the way you overuse that statement, I'm surprised your father hasn't heard about your entire life at Hogwarts! Did you tell him about how I punched you in third year for badmouthing Buckbeak?" Hermione grinned.

"Are you two at it _again_?" Josh asked from the couch. It was the first time he had spoken all day.

"Honestly, you two. I'm surprised this house isn't demolished." Kate scoffed. "James! Bryan! Stop eating all the food. By the rate you two are going, we won't have anymore food left!"

"Rorrt Tate."

"What?"

He swallowed, "Sorry Kate."

"Swallow before you speak Bry. Goodness, you guys remind me of Ron when you eat," Hermione said, "You don't even know who Ron is… but if you knew him you'd know what I'm talking about when I say you eat like him!"

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned around, "What now Draco?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just the weasel reference is a bit of an insult to Bryan, isn't it? I mean, why would _anyone_ want to be compared to Weaselbee?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on you lot. Let's go now before those two blobs finish the food."

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going to stay? At our original place under the tree or –" Hermione was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was.<p>

"Hey, I'm Chad… I saw you walk by and I sort of thought you were someone I knew…"

"I… um…" she turned back to the others and gave them at look.

Kate obviously got it and ushered the boys away, she turned to Hermione, "Just look for us when you're done talking!" she said with a wink.

Hermione giggled nervously, "Sorry about her. So, what were you saying? Oh!" she held her hand out, "I'm Hermione by the way."

Chad shook her hand and gave her a genuine smile. He was probably the same height as Draco… his hair was a light brown color while his eyes were a lovely hazel. And he was in the same shape as the boys, which was a good thing.

"Nice to meet you Chad." She smiled letting go of his hand.

" Um… wow… um… you're really pretty," he said, a bit flustered.

Hermione's face flushed scarlet.

"Um… thanks… so… you were saying that I looked like someone you knew?"

"Yeah… but you're not that someone… um… would you like to hang out for a bit?"

Hermione looked back to see Kate waving and motioning for her to go with him.

_You sure?_ She mouthed.

_Absolutely! Go!_ Kate mouthed back.

"Yeah, sure, I guess we could hang out for a few…"

"Great, come with me."

Hermione was led to a wall near the lake in the middle of the park. There were a bunch of guys, Hermione guessed they were Chad's friends, jumping over and flipping off of the wall.

"What are they doing?

"It's called Parkour… or free running. Whichever you prefer."

"That's so cool!" Hermione said, "I mean, I haven't seen anything like it! Quidditch is totally different from–"

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Oh… well, it's called Parkour."

"So… do you just flip off of a wall?"

"No… we jump over the wall, too."

"Is that it?"

"I guess… we flip in the air, too. Summersaults, back flips, cartwheels."

"You're basically doing everything a cheerleader can."

"Yeah but we're sexier. We do it the manly way."

"How would you do that the 'manly' way? Is there even such thing? Look, it's no shame to be a male cheerleader. There are plenty of them… and they win competitions. I'm sure there's a squad somewhere that will have you."

Chad looked at Hermione and didn't say anything after that.

"What?" Hermione said, "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"What? Why?"

"I'm trying to get you."

"What do you mean by 'trying to get me' exactly?"

"I'm trying to see inside your head."

"How so?"

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not… or if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Maybe a little of both," Hermione said, "You'll need to get to know me a bit more before you can really tell the difference. Ask any of my friends."

"I don't want to learn about you from your friends," Chad said, "I want to learn about you from yourself. It's much easier and I don't want to seem like a git snooping around your friends for information on you."

"You're going to have to see me again if you want to figure me out."

"Are you asking me on a date?

"No, no, no, don't get cocky! I never asked you out on a date. I just simply stated that you and I are going to have to see each other again if you'd ever want to figure me out a bit more. I was never asking you out. That's your job."

"_My _job? Really? Fine. What are you doing on Friday?"

"Friday? This Friday?"

"No, Friday next month, you muppet," Chad laughed, "of course this Friday!"

"I don't think I'm doing anything."

"Well, how about we go to dinner so I can figure you out and you can figure me out."

"I can pretty much figure you out."

"How?"

"Well, look at what you do for _fun_," Hermione said.

"Hey, there are Parkour meets all over the country, you know. This is popular in other countries, too."

"Uh-huh. That's nice. It was really great talking to you… but I've got to go. I'll see you on Friday."

"Wait!"

"What?" Hermione said turning around.

"I kind of need your number… so I can call you about Friday?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "Do you have a pen or a marker on you?"

Chad dug through his pockets for a bit before pulling out a Sharpie.

Hermione uncapped the permanent marker and quickly and neatly wrote her phone number on Chad's arm.

"There you go," Hermione said capping the marker and handing it back to Chad, "Call me."

"I will," he said, "See you."

"Bye," Hermione said walking away. She walked over to the tree where all her friends were and sat down next to Kate.

"So… what did flippy guy want to talk about?"

"He just said that I looked like someone he knew," Hermione said, picking up a potato chip and eating it.

"I know that isn't all of it, Hermione," Kate said, "Spill. Now."

"Not now, Kate."

"Yes now, Hermione," Kate said, "I want to know!"

"I'll tell you later! Don't bother about it right now. I want to have fun with you guys."

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

A few hours after, Kate had pulled Hermione away from the others and had badgered her for everything that had happened with her and who Kate called, "flippy guy.'

"Alright. Alright, I'll tell you." Hermione giggled, " Just calm down."

"Yeah yeah.. Calm down my butt. Tell meeee."

Hermione rolled her eyes and told her what happened.

"Well, he told me he thought he knew me from somewhere."

"That is a total lie." Kate said.

"And we just started talking.. He brought me over to where his friends were. Apparently, those flipping things they were doing is called Parkour. And, oh gosh, I accidentally said something about wizarding sports when we were talking about parkour. But yeah. We just talked and had some laughs I guess."

"There is more.." Kate said, giving her that look. "I know there is."

Hermione turned scarlet, "Well, he said something about trying to get into my head.. and well, we have a date on Friday."

"This Friday?" Kate squealed.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, "_This _Friday. He asked for my number as well and I gave it to him."

"Oh my goodness Hermione! You have to look good. We need to look for a delicious outfit for you to wear.. umm, your makeup, and oooh! You have got to look awesome!"

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

"Wonder what those two are talking about." James asked.

The four of them, all guys of course, were just sitting under the shady tree just minding their won business.

"Probably about that guy from a while ago.. " Bryan replied.

"Yeah, probably.. I bet he asked her out or something."

"Well, Hermione does know that he has to go through the three of us right."

"You forgot about Draco, Bryan." Said James.

"Oh yeah, and Draco. Well, if he wants."

"Oh, I want to." Draco smirked.

"You know… I have a feeling it will be Draco that will be the toughest to go through."

"And why do you think that Josh?"

" I just do. And you could see that look he has around her. "

"What look?" Draco asked.

"Oh, don't lie Draco. I see how you look at Hermione sometimes. Mate, I know the two of you say that you hate each other and whatnot, but your eyes.. both eyes say otherwise."

"Your bloody words say otherwise. Granger and I are just acting civil towards each other. Once we go back to school all this, will be gone."

James grinned, "Oh, I don't know Draco.. I mean, that one time we saw the both of you in that lovely position. I mean, that looked more than civil."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong> Soo.<strong>

**What did you all think of this chapter. I know it was a bit short-ish..**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter...**

**Oh! and don't worry, my dear readers. The secret will be coming up in a few chapters.**

**I wonder if any of you figured or thought of any ideas on what it could be..**

**Hmmm, oooh! Tell me if you have any idea what the secret will be. I really want to know what you all think it could be.**

**So.**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**Pretty pretty pretty pleaaasseee. With a Draco and Hermione on top..**

**- loverdearestMaria**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Lol, I'm still alive xD**

**Just wanted to say that I am so thankful that you guys are still reviewing and are still reading this story.**

**Here it is..**

**Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Come downstairs please."<p>

"Yes mum?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs. "Oh, Hello ."

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" she smiled, "How's school? Its your vacation, I take it?"

"Yes it is. And I'm pretty good. How about you and the family? The twins? They must be big already." She asked with a smile then sat on the love seat beside her mother.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about dear." Said Monica.

"My husband and I have a school reunion tomorrow. But our babysitter won't be able to make it tomorrow to babysit the twins."

"And your father and I are going to a convention tomorrow. So we can't babysit them as well."

Hermione nodded, "its alright. I'd love to babysit them. It's been so long since I've seen them!" she gushed.

Daniella smiled, "Yes they have.. They've been wanting you to baby sit them again, but I told them that you were at school."

"Well, I've missed them too. What time will you bring them over?"

"Probably around 6:30? If that is alright with you..We'll let them have dinner first then Robert and I will drop them over."

Hermione nodded, "That's fine. I can't wait to see them!"

"Hermione..We've got a letter from- Oh, I'm sorry.. I'll just.."

"It's fine dear. " said Monica, "Daniella, this is Draco. He's Hermione's friend. He's staying with us until him and Hermione go back to school."

"Hello ma'am." Draco said extending his arm to Daniella. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She shook his hand and smiled, "Hello Draco.. So you are Hermione's friend from school, huh?"

He nodded. "How many boyfriends has she had?"

"Mrs. Trentons!" Hermione exclaimed, her face turning red.

* * *

><p>"So who is the letter from?" Hermione asked as she sat on the middle of Draco's bed, her legs crossed.<p>

"I think it was from Dumbledore..The owl sort of swooped in and set the letter on my lap before I could actually get a good look of it."

Hermione looked at the back and saw the Hogwarts seal. She gently tore it open and unfolded the paper and read

_Dear Ms. Granger and or Mr. Malfoy,_

_ We got your Patronus and we are sorry for the late reply. We wanted to investigate as fast as possible. Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry, but right now, from what we have…your mother is held hostage in her room. There have been signs that she has been tortured but not to a great extent. There are two aurors of ours that had entered the Manor and have seen some of what they have been doing.. To our dismay, we aren't allowed to tell the both of you the information just yet. Professor Snape had deliberately said so. We do hope that the two of you are doing well. _

_-Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione looked at Draco who seemed as if he were going to blow up any minute. "Draco…"

"Just leave it Hermione.." He replied with his head down, he was shaking from anger.

"No.. I won't. Draco, please calm down." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and replied, "Hermione, they tortured my mother! She is held bloody hostage!"

"Just calm down.. Please.." she said softly, " Please.. Just..Just calm down."

She looked at him and waited. He looked at her again and nodded. Hermione smiled at him, "Oh yeah.. What were you thinking of when we did those Partonuses?"

Draco glared at her, "Shut up, Granger."

"Oh come on.." she teased, "What was it?"

"I'm not telling you..By the way, who was that lady that I just met a couple minutes ago?"

"That was Mrs. Trentons. She and her husband are going to this reunion thing and their babysitter can't make it to babysit their twins. So she asked me. Mum and dad are going to a convention tomorrow so I'll be the one babysitting them."

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Draco! Come downstairs!" Wendell called.<p>

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

'Your mother and I are leaving okay? Take care.. And don't do anything reckless. We're begging you."

"Dad, you have given me that speech for how many times. I know.." she turned to her mum, "And mum, I know where all the numbers are. If not, then I will look in the phone book."

"Good girl." Wendell said and kissed her forehead, "We'll see you two tomorrow morning. Alright?"

"Yes sir."

_That evening…._

_Knock knock!_

"I'll get it!" Hermione called from the lounge room. She got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the Trentons, she opened the door and greeted them all with a smile, "Hello!"

"Hermione! You have grown up!" said Mr. Trenton.

Hermione smiled, "Hi Mr. Trentons." She looked down and saw the two little ones she had been waiting to see. She kneeled down, "Hello you two. Do you still remember me?"

"Hermione!" The two exclaimed hugging her.

"Andrew and I have missed you so much!"

"Yeah! Charlotte and I missed you!"

Hermione laughed, "I've missed the both of you, too!" She stood up and took each of their hands and brought them in, "Mr. and Mrs. Trentons' won't you two come in.."

They all made their way into the lounge room and took a seat. "Draco!" Hermione called, Come down!"

"We have given them their dinner half an hour ago, so they are good." Said Daniella.

Once Draco got downstairs he smiled and greeted Mrs. Trentons again, "Hello Mrs. Trentons." He looked at Mr. Trentons and just like what he did with Mrs. Trentons, extended his hand. "Hello Sir."

"Hello. You must be Draco." He smiled shaking the teens hand.

"Yes sir."

"Good to meet you. Mrs. Trentons told me about you.." He bent down and whispered something into Draco's ear, "Treat Hermione good. Okay?"

Draco looked at him curiously, "But we aren't-"

"I have a feeling you two will. Trust me."

"I-uhh.."

"Well, we've got to go. Hermione, we're not sure what time we'll be back to pick them up, but for sure it will be no later than 11."

"Alright.. Have a good time you two!" Hermione said while she escorted them out the door.

She made her way back to the lounge room to see the twins sitting next to Draco and asking him questions. They were both five years old, they both had hazel eyes and dark blonde hair. From the time Hermione had baby sat them, the two were such bubbly children.

"Draco, this is Charlotte.. and this is Andrew." Hermione smiled pointing to the said child, "and kids.. This is Draco. He's my friend."

"Hello Draco!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hello.."

"So, what do you two want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie Hermione?"

"Yeah! Can we?"

She giggled, "Sure.. What movie do you two want to watch?"

"What about Pochahontas?" asked Charlotte.

"Ew." Andrew said scrunching up his nose, "I don't want that. What about Nemo!"

"I don't want that!"

Hermione shook her head at the two, "What about The Lion King part two?"

"Ohh! Yes!"

"Can me and Charlotte watch that Hermione? Can we?"

"Yes Andrew." Hermione laughed, You two just sit wherever you want and I will put the video on and Draco and I will get us some popcorn.. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

The movie had ended and the twins were rather sleepy. The four of them all went up to Hermione's room.

"Dracooo, can you sing us a song?" asked Charlotte.

"What?"

"Sissy asked if you can sing us a song..We are sleepy."

"Umm.." He looked at Hermione.

"Hold on you two, let me go get Draco's guitar. He'll sing you two to sleep. Alright?"

They nodded and looked at Draco.

"Draco. Are you and Hermione best friends?"

"Um, no Charlotte, we are just friends. Not best friends."

"But friends can be best friends, right?"

"well-"

"Here it is.." Hermione announced then gave the guitar to Draco. She tucked the twin in and sat on the bottom of the bed. Draco sat beside them on Hermione's swinging chair.

**_Somethin' bout the way__  
><em>_Somethin' bout the way you look in my eyes__  
><em>_You make everything so damn easy__  
><em>_So easy that I don't got to worry about a thing_**

**_And baby when we touch__  
><em>_All I can see is the image of us__  
><em>_Sittin' by the ocean, just before the dusk__  
><em>_Sippin' on a juicebox, with sand between our toes_**

**_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
><em>_And the part where we have our first kiss__  
><em>_But this ain't a movie, I know you can't come with me__  
><em>_You got your life, he better be treatin' you right_**

**_Just tell me you don't love me__  
><em>_Tell me you don't feel the same way that I do__  
><em>_Tell me I don't make you smile like I do when you walk in the room__  
><em>_You're so... so hard to let go... Oh...__  
><em>_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
><em>_And the part where we say it's forever__  
><em>_But this ain't a fantasy, I know you can't come with me__  
><em>_You got your life, he better be treatin' you right_**

**_This hurts so much__  
><em>_To know that you're with someone else when you should be with me__  
><em>_It's just hard to accept that I can't be around__  
><em>_He better be treatin' you good__  
><em>_I'm no Einstein but I know a sign when I see one__  
><em>_And I know you love me too__  
><em>_And I know you love me too..._**

**_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
><em>_And the part where we have our first kiss__  
><em>_But this ain't a movie, I know you can't come with me__  
><em>_You got your life, he better be treatin' you good... so good...__  
><em>_You got your life, he better be treatin' you...__  
><em>_Treatin' you... treatin' you right..._**

When the twins had fallen asleep, Draco and Hermione went back downstairs to the lounge room and had some butterbeer. They sat down on the couch and stayed silent. Herminoe cleared her throat and sighed, "Draco.. I've been thinking.. Well, wondering actually. You never really told me why you came here..and why these things have been happening and all."

Draco sighed and put his mug down, "It's rather complicated.."

"Look, if it's personal and you don't want to tell me.. It's fine..I understand."

Draco had been thinking about it too. No one other than Snape knew his real reason for not taking the Dark Mark.. Hermione had been very nice to him and he thought that he could owe it to her to tell her his whole reason. Being with Hermione right now, he could feel that he could trust her with anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Lol, yupp. I stopped it there.**

**What did you all think? I know it's been a few months since I updated and my writing is a bit crappy. But I want to know what you all think!**

**Tell mee!**

**Oh! And there is one thing. There are two special names that I used in this chapter.. The first person who tells me or like puts it in a review telling me why those names are special, will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**And if you don't get that one, there is one more.. If you get the name of the song that I used you will also get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**May the odds be in your favor! xDD**

**Goodluck! oh and make sure you are signed in so I can send it to you!**

**- loverdearestMaria**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am SOOOOOO sorry that I only updated now. **

**I know you guys are all mad at me and I don't blame you guys.**

** I am really really really sorry. T-T**

**If you are still reading this, I do hope you like it :3**

**And congrats to Daisy Seary, gummybears212, and KatielynnRosee for getting the correct answer! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Hermione put a hand on top of his and said, "I don't mind.. Okay?"<p>

He gave her a slight smile and said, "No, I feel like I need to get this out, and who better to tell the story, right?"

Hermione smiled back and tucked her legs in as she got herself comfortable on the couch. Making herself face more towards Draco, giving him her undivided attention. Draco, with a sigh, got himself comfortable as well then started to tell his story.

"It actually happened last year." He started, "My father told me that next year I was to be marked as a death eater. Everyone male in the family was to be marked during that specific time and age. Mother didn't want me to, and neither did I. I was scared as well. I saw what my father and the others did. I hated it. Those poor innocent people… It disgusted me. How they would rape those women, teenage girls as well. The children. I couldn't imagine any of that upon myself. I could never imagine myself doing that to anyone. Let alone defenseless people. I never liked my father. He never liked me, I suppose. I was never good enough for him. Never was and probably never will be no matter how hard I bloody try." He breathed in deeply, finding that a tear had fallen down onto his cheek.

Draco could still hear the screams of those people. Mostly every other night he would see that his father and his fellow deatheaters would bring people to the Manor. He would hear their merciless cries and begs. At times, he wouldn't even be able to sleep because of it.

"And this year, the week I was to be marked, my mother knew I never wanted to be one of them, she called Professor Snape. He, as well, didn't want me to follow in my father's footsteps. He never liked being one, to be honest. Then he apparently went to Dumbledore and they arranged something. Once I knew what was going to happen, and mother made me pack everything that I needed, we made it here.."

Hermione had been dead silent as Draco had told her the story. Now she knew why he was like that. Now she knew why he was cold at times. Not getting any love from any parent was hard, but the fact that your parent kept telling you that you were never good enough. That you never reached their expectations and never will. That hurt.

"Draco.. I- I'm so sorry for all of that." she looked at him, concern written all over her face, "But you should know this. That you are better than your father. You didn't join Voldemort. You didn't follow in his wretched footsteps. You are more of a man than he is, Draco, and you should be proud of that. I know that your mother is very proud of you.." Hermione smiled. "I'm proud of you for doing all of that. You did what was right for yourself and fro your mother's safety."

"Thank you Hermione. Really. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. For taking me in even though we clearly hated one another… For being a good friend."

She shook her head, a smile forming on her face, "Don't worry about it."

Knock knock!

"Oh, that must be the Trentons." She said as she got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"Hello Hermione! How were the kids? No problem, I hope." Said Mr. Trentons.

"Oh, they were really good company to be honest!" she opened the door wider, "Please come in. It must be freezing out there!" She guided them back to the lounge room," Would you two like a drink while Draco and I go get them?"

"Oh, no.. We've had a lot to drink already." Mrs. Trentons smiled.

"Okay.. We'll be back." Hermione replied as the duo made their way up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and saw that the kids were still sleeping peacefully. "You can carry Andrew, and I'll get charlotte. Alright?"

Draco nodded and slowly made his way towards Andrew and slowly picked him up from the bed, making sure that he didn't disturb the little boy. Hermione did the same with Charlotte, then they exited the room and went back downstairs.

"Oh my.." Mrs. Trentons gushed, "You two with the kids look like the most gorgeous family ever!"

"It does, doesn't it." Mr. Trentons grinned as Draco gently moved Andrew into his arms, and Hermione handed Charlotte to Mrs. Trentons. She then guided the family out, "Have a lovely night.. And if you need someone to babysit them again, don't hesitate to contact me. They were great company!"

"Will do Hermione. Goodnight now. You too Draco, goodnight to you too."

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Are you in there?'' Kate yelled. Entering the house.<p>

"Good graces Kate. Shut your trap. You could just walk up to her room and just see if she is there or not, instead of yelling like a banshee." James scolded.

"Yeah yeah.." She replied as the band made their way up the stairs to Hermione's room. Once they got there, they heard laughter. Quietly, Kate peeked into the door and saw that Hermione and Draco were sitting on the bed, Hermione holding a guitar and Draco showing her the string she were to use. "Aww, they look so cute." She said silently to herself. That is, until the boys pushed her and she toppled to the ground.

She quickly got up, turned around and glared at the three, "Whoever pushed me, you better make sure you have-"

"Hermione! Draco! What's up you two!" Bryan greeted as he sat on the hanging chair.

Hermione laughed, "We're good Bryan. And you?" she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hermione! Isn't your date with flippy dude tonight?" Kate asked.

"Oh my goodness! It is! I completely forgot."

"How could you forget? He was bloody hot!"

"Hotter than me, Kate?" Bryan smirked, remembering the time they all played truth or dare when Kate had said that he looked hot.

Her face flushed red as she whacked him on the side of the head, "shut up Bryan!" She then pulled him from the chair and pushed him towards the door. She did the same thing to Draco then pushed the boys out of Hermione's room. "Now, if you will excuse us. I have to get Hermione ready for her date tonight." And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

"Kate, that wasn't nice." Hermione giggled.

"Yes, well.. They weren't nice when they pushed me, was it.?"

"Draco didn't push you though."

"Oh well." She clapped her hands together and looked at Hermione, "Let's look through your wardrobe."

She walked over to the closet and opened it. Looking through the clothes Hermione had, she had picked out a lovely short black dress with one long sheer sleeve. "This one." Kate said to Hermione holding the dress in front of her. "Hold it in front of you 'Mione."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione did as she was told. Better yet, she took the dress and changed into it. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It. looks. gorgeous on you!" Kate exclaimed. "He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Hermione walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. "The dress does look nice on me. I've never really worn this, to be honest with you."

"Well, you are going to wear it now." Kate then tunred back to the closet and looked at the different heels Hermione had. She kneeled down and took a pair of silver heels and gave it to Hermione. "With this heels, no doubt that there will be drool on his face.'' She chuckled.

Hermione shook her head at Kate then took the dress off and slipped back into her other clothes. "Now come on! Let's go downstairs. You know, it's been a while since we practiced!"

Kate smiled, "I know. We should practice.. You know, we haven't practiced Iridescent from Linkin Park, and it's been a while since Josh had the mic and all. And, it's been a while since you've been at the drums."

Hermione nodded, "We should all go to the studio. I mean, since school started we haven't really hung out that much."

The duo made their way out the door and down the stairs where they say the boys sitting around the lounge room chatting and laughing. Once they saw the girls all the laughing had ceased, as if they were talking about them. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, "What were you lot laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing 'Mione.. It's nothing." James replied.

Letting it go, Hermione smiled, "So you guys.. Kate and I were talking up stairs and we were wondering if you lot would like to go to the studio. It's been a while since we've practiced and a while since Draco has seen us perform."

All of them agreed, seeing as the boys instantly stood up. The group of friends made their way to the studio and once reaching the place got to their places. Draco sitting on one of the chairs and the band where their instruments were. "Bryan, would you like to sing Iridescent by Linkin Park?"

Bryan smiled and nodded, "I'd love to!" He got up from where he was situated at and made his way to the mic where Hermione had left and had gone to the back where he was.

**_You were standing in the wake of devastation_**

**_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_**

**_And with the cataclysm raining down_**

**_Insides crying "Save me now"_**

**_You were there, impossibly alone_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_**

**_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_**

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**

**_And let it go. Let it go_**

**_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_**

**_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_**

**_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_**

**_Falling into empty space_**

**_No one there to catch you in their arms_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_**

**_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_**

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**

**_And let it go. Let it go_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_**

**_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_**

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**

**_And let it go. Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_**

**_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_**

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**

**_And let it go. Let it go_**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Knock knock!_

"Coming!" Hermione yelled as she got her hair ready. It was that time of day where she was going to go on her date with Chad. She straightened her dress out and made sure she looked okay. She had put a dab of blush and just a little bit of lip gloss on her. She made her way downstairs. The guys were still in the studio. She had excused herself an hour and a half earlier so that she could get herself showered and ready. Hermione sighed and opened the door. "Hello Chad."

"Hermione, you look.. Wow." He said to her. "You look gorgeous."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, "T-thank you. Would you like to come in or.."

Chad shook his head, "No it's fine. We should get going while the night is still young." he chuckled. He held his hand out and Hermione took it and the duo exited the house. Hermione knew that the guys were watching them. The studio wasn't that far away from her house, and Draco was there as well. He could of used some spell so they could see them. She then shook all thoughts of them and paid her attention to Chad. He escorted her to his car; a mustang convertible. He opened the door for her which she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone.<strong>

**I am so sorry for the late update. No not just late, but SUPER late update.**

**I really do hope you guys can forgive me, I really am sorry for not updating sooner.**

**But Thank you So much for reading Her Dark Secret.**

**And don't worry! The secret will be coming up soon!**

**Read & Review**

**You won't regret it! :D**

**oh! and the dress will be on my profile :D**

**- loverdearestMaria**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my goodness. I am so happy because people are still reviewing ^_^**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**This chapter is a bit ehh, I'm not so good at writing :3**

**I do hope you like this chapter (:**

* * *

><p>"Tell me!" Kate whined as she sat on Hermione's bed as Hermione was changing into her night clothes. She had just gotten home from her date with Chad, a.k.a "Flippy Guy" and when she came home, a huge grin was on her face. Kate had instantly taken Hermione up to Hermione's room and completely left the boys downstairs to do whatever they pleased. "Hermione.. Come on. Tell me.."<p>

Hermione could only chuckle at her. As she wiped her face with her towel, she sat down next to Kate, "Why do you want to know?"

"Umm, because you came into the house smiling so widely that you could blind people in a building!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

**_Flashback.._**

_"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, twirling her fingers as she sat in the passenger seat beside Chad. _

_"A little place downtown. The food there is just amazing." Chad replied, giving Hermione a warm smile, "And I only take the most gorgeous and beautiful girls I know there."_

_Hermione felt her cheeks heat up once again. It had already happened twice. As they got to their destination, Chad opened the door for Hermione, taking her hand gently as they entered "Vitales." The duo then got to the check in center, with Chad telling the woman that they had reservations. A male waiter escorted the both of them to their table, giving them both a menu, then Chad pulled the chair out for Hermione, which she smiled at him in return. "So Hermione," Chad started, looking at the menu, "Have you ever been here?"_

_Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't really. I'm only here for vacation so I don't really.." She was interrupted by the waiter coming back to their table asking if they wanted any beverages. _

_"I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea, and Hermione?"_

_"I'll take a Blue Hawaii." she replied, looking up at the waiter with a smile. She then looked back at Chad who had his eyebrow raised at her. "Yes?"_

_He just shook his head, a grin on his face, "Most girls take the Martini. I don't really know what they like about it, I've tried the Blue Hawaii before. It tasted pretty good."_

_Hermione chuckled, "I don't really like Martini's."_

_"So has anything caught your eye yet?" he asked, looking back down at the menu. "The smoked salmon with a lemon tart dressing somewhat sounds good. What do you think?"_

_"Hmm, that does look good, the steak with the side salad sounds good to me."_

_"That actually does sound good. So, we ready to order then?"_

_Hermione nodded, and waited until their waiter came up to them to give them their drinks. "We have decided on our meal for tonight."_

_The waiter nodded, taking his notepad out, "What would you two like to have for the evening?"_

_"We'll both have the breaded steak with the side salad."_

_"Is there anything else, Sir?"_

_"No no, that is all. Thank you."_

_The waiter nodded slightly and made his way to where he was to give the orders to, "This is a very nice place." Hermione stated._

_"It is. The people her are very nice and welcoming, actually. And the service is exquisite."_

_"I'll have to take your word on that." Hermione chuckled. _

_Chad smiled at her, "So tell me about yourself, Hermione. How is it that I've only met you and seen you just those days ago?"_

_She took a sip of her drink, feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat before answering him. "I go to a boarding school in Scotland. It's somewhat very rare that I stay this long, I'm mostly bombarded with projects and homework and everything." she shrugged._

_"A boarding school in Scotland?" Chad asked, shocked. "What does it look like in Scotland, I hear the scenery is absolutely marvelous. That you could just stare at it all for hours."_

_Hermione smiled, "That is true. At times you could just sit down in front of the window and just look outside at the view and you will sit there for so long that you have completely forgotten what time it was. It's just mesmerizing at times."_

_"Wow, that sounds wonderful. I'd like to go there one day. Probably take pictures of the scenery."_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _**

"Kate! Pass me the chips, would you?"

While Hermione was out on her date with 'flippy guy,' the band and Draco decided to go back to the house. The four of them gathered around the T.V. in the lounge room, as they watched the movie: The Proposal.

"Oh my gosh, you guys shut up! It's my favorite part!" Kate yelled.

_'To the window. To the window. To the walls. To the walls. To the sweat that drips down my balls, to all you bitches crawl._

"Could you shut up, Kate." said Bryan.

"Hello?" said two familiar voices.

"Mrs. G!" the gang yelled out. "Mr. G!"

"Hello Mrs. Granger." Draco greeted politely. "Mr. Granger."

"Hello guys, hello Draco." said Monica, giving each of them a smile.

"Draco." Wendell smiled, "And hello again to you guys."

"Where is Hermione?" Monica asked.

"She's on a date." said James.

"A date?" Wendell asked. "With who?"

"This guy named Chad." Kate replied.

"Chad? Where did she meet this guy?" Hermione's mother asked.

"She sort of met him when we all went for a little picnic at the park a day ago."

"Really?" Wendell asked, his eyebrow raised.

Monica put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh come now, Wendell. 'Mione can take care of herself."

"I know that, Mon. But this Chad guy. I haven't met him yet."

"Don't worry about it, dear."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox_**

_"I'm serious!" Hermione laughed. "He actually said that to me, and my friends couldn't stop laughing!" They had finished their dinner a few minutes ago and were chatting amongst themselves. She had just told him of the time the band, herself and Draco went to the mall and Hermione had tried on this very interesting outfit that a guy had gone up to her, asking her if she was google. She could remember that day so well. They couldn't stop laughing at her, even Draco was laughing at her as well!_

_"Oh wow." Chad replied, "That is something alright."_

_He then looked at his watch, "It's getting pretty late. Would you like to get going?"_

_Hermione nodded, "Sure."_

_The two of them stood up and like a gentleman, Chad opened the car door for her, then going to his side. The duo talked all the way over to Hermione's house. He opened her door for her and walked her up to the front of their porch. "This was fun." He told her._

_She smiled and nodded, "Indeed it was."_

_"I hope we can do thins again sometime."_

_"I do too. Call me then." Hermione grinned, "Okay?"_

_"I'll do just that." Chad replied. "Goodnight Hermione."_

_"Goodnight Chad."_

_She felt him kiss her cheek, before giving her hand a final squeeze and turning around back to his car._

**_End of flashback..._**

"It's nothing Kate. "

"You are lying to me." the girl replied, folding her arms across her chest, pouting.

"You are being silly, you know that?"

"Tell me what happened!"

_Knock knock_

"Granger, it's time for your guitar lessons. " said Draco from the other side of the door.

Hermione walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening the door. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot? Merlin, Granger. That's an insult. Did flippy guy get to you or something. Did he make you forget about me? that hurts." He smirked.

"Oh don't even Malfoy. I wouldn't miss guitar lessons with you for the world." she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, Kate. The guys are waiting for you outside. You all have school tomorrow and stuff."

Kate groaned,exiting the room, "You two are lucky you are on vacation right now."

As the pair got comfortable, Hermione heard noises outside her window. Getting up from her bed, she opened the curtains and looked at the white bird that was flapping it's wings outside. She opened the window, letting the bird fly in. Draco stood from where he was and took the letter or letters from the bird. Hermione gave the bird a little bit of bread she always kept just in case for things like this. Once the owl had flown out, they sat back down on the bed. "There are two letters here." Hermione said to him, looking at the two envelops she now held in her hands. She looked at the first one, which was from Dumbledore.

Hermione unfolded it, and read it aloud;

_Dear Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_It had been a while since I have written to the both of you. I do apologize. We do have good news, our Aurors might have found a way to get Mr. Malfoy's mother out of Malfoy Manor. The bad news is, if it goes wrong, well.. Our whole operation will be over and we will have to start this war early which we do not want to do. We cannot tell you what we will be doing to get Mr. Malfoy's mother out, but we do assure you that we will do all we can to get her back to use safely._

_~Headmaster Dumbledore_

__Hermione looked at the other letter and saw that it was for Draco, but not who it was from. She handed it to him, not really knowing what was about. Draco slowly took the letter from Hermione and unfolded it. He read it to himself, knowing that it might not be a good idea to have Hermione read it, for it may be something drastic.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_If you haven't gotten Dumbledore's letter, we have found a way to get your mother out of the Manor. I do believe that Dumbledore didn't tell you how they are going to do it. The Aurors that have been monitoring the place have noticed a time frame with the deatheaters. We find it odd however that everyday at 10 o'clock most of the deatheaters leave the Manor. We are planning to attack the Manor when that time comes. The less deatheaters, the better. Your mother will most probably escape._

_~ Professor Snape_

* * *

><p><strong>Holsaaa everyone!<strong>

**Soo that is le chapter.**

**Yeah, I know. It's pretty sucky. But hey! At least I updated. Right? -nodnod-**

**Well, anyways. I do hope you guys liked it.**

**And don't forget to Review!**

**Tell me what you guys want to happen. **

**Give me ideas of what you want to happen.**

**Tell me what you think the secret is!**

**The secret will be coming soon, just to let you all know.**

**So REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!**

**- loverdearestMaria**

**- loverdearestMaria**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for ANOTHER LATE UPDATE ;~;**

**I feel so bad. Meh. -slaps myself-**

**I really am sorry for the late updates, and I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Have fun reading & ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>"If you don't mind me asking, what does it say?" Hermione asked him, as she saw the hard expression on his face.<br>"It's from Professor Snape." Draco replied, giving Hermione the letter. "It is quite odd that they leave the manor at that time. But it's the best thing we've got. If it all goes well, mother will be safe."  
>"I'm quite curious as to how they are going to go through with this. But it is a good thing that they have found some way to get your mother out from there." Hermione smiled slightly.<br>Nodding, Draco took the guitar from the swinging chair and sat on Hermione's bed. "Come on now.." he smirked, "If you must know, I must get my beauty sleep and if we're just-"  
>"Alright alright.." Hermione said to him, rolling her eyes. "Let's get this lesson started."<br>She sat down beside him, taking the guitar from him, then looking up at him. "So, we've gone over all the chords and whatnot. So..."  
>"Play me an A Minor then C." he instructed.<br>Doing as he said, Hermione played the two chords. "B then another A minor..." Still listening to Draco as he gave her instructions on the next chords to play.  
>"Excellent." He told her, smiling. "Now you're ready to play a song now. You just need to keep your beat and your strumming."<br>Hermione nodded slightly, "What song would you like to teach me first?"  
>Racking his brain, Draco thought of the songs that he learned, well, those that he remembered and tried to think of one that was easy. Pursing his lips, he finally thought of one. Taking the guitar from Hermione, licking his lips, he began to strum.<p>

_Hi_  
><em>Girl, you just caught my eye<em>  
><em>thought I should give it a try<em>  
><em>and get your name and your number<em>  
><em>go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers<em>

_WHY, DID I SAY THAT?_  
><em>I don't know why.<em>  
><em>But you're smilin' and it's something' I like<em>  
><em>on your face, yeah it suits you<em>  
><em>Girl, we connect like we have bluetooth<em>

_I don't know why_  
><em>I'm drawn to you<em>  
><em>Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?<em>  
><em>And this is all based on a lucky chance<em>  
><em>that you would rather add then subtract<em>

_You and I_  
><em>could be like Sonny and Cher<em>  
><em>honey and bears<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>could be like Aladdin and Jasmine<em>  
><em>lets make it happen<em>

_La La's_

_Hey_  
><em>How've you been?<em>  
><em>I know that it's been awhile.<em>  
><em>Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind<em>  
><em>runnin' thousand and thousands of miles<em>  
><em>Sorry, I know that line's outta style<em>  
><em>but you<em>  
><em>you look so beautiful on that starry night<em>  
><em>loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile<em>  
><em>I'm captivated<em>  
><em>your beauty is timeless never outdated<em>

_I don't know why_  
><em>I'm drawn to you<em>  
><em>Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?<em>  
><em>and this is all based on a lucky chance<em>  
><em>that you would rather add then subtract<em>

_You and I_  
><em>could be like Sonny and Cher<em>  
><em>Honey and bears<em>  
><em>you and i could be like Aladdin and Jasmine lets make it happen<em>

_la la la_

_Babe_  
><em>It's been 5 years since that special day<em>  
><em>when I asked you on our first date<em>  
><em>I guess it's safe to say<em>

_You and I_  
><em>are better than Sonny and Cher<em>  
><em>Honey and bears<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine<em>  
><em>We've made it happen<em>

_lalalalalala_

_Let me say_  
><em>You look so beautiful on our wedding day<em>

"Oh gosh. That was nice." Hermione smiled up at him. Never in her life would she have thought that she and her former enemy, Draco Malfoy would be in the same room with him giving her guitar lessons or having him sing. But being with him for some weeks now, she knew that this person who she was sitting next to was just full of surprises.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring!<em>

"Draco are you downstairs?"Hermione called, "Can you answer the phone please!"  
>Draco walked over to the couch, and sat as he took the phone and answered it, "Hello, Granger Residence. Draco speaking."<br>"Erm, Hello? Uh, can I speak to Hermione.. It's Chad."  
>"Oh, hold on for a minute.. I'll go call her." Draco replied with a smirk.<br>"Okay. Thank you."  
>Setting the phone on the table, Draco walked half-way up the stairs before yelling, "Granger! Flippy Guy is on the phone!"<br>He heard footsteps rushing down until he say Hermione, "Chad?" she asked.  
>Draco nodded in respnse. "Yep. That bloak is on the phone."<br>As Hermione tried to go down the stairs, Draco blocked her. "What's the magic word Hermione?" He teased.  
>"Oh don't you dare.." She glared.<br>"Dare what? I'm simply asking for a measley word Hermione."  
>"Draco, if you don't let me pass through I will get my bloody wand and hex you to the next century."<br>Chuckling, Draco made her pass. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen her somewhat mad, and this was a good opportunity. Having one more glance at her, he started his way upstairs.  
>Rushing herself to the phone looking back seeing that her friend wasn't there anymore and answered, "Hello? Chad?"<br>"Hermione!" Chad greeted, "It's great to hear your voice again."  
>Grinning, Hermione replied, "It's nice hearing your voice as well Chad. What's up?"<br>"Well, some friends and I are throwing a party at a friends house and I needed a date. Would you like to come?"  
>"Sure! I'd love to" she replied. "When will this party be?"<br>"This Saturday. can you make it?"  
>"Yes, I can make it. I'm free for that day."<br>"Cool! I'll be there to pick you up by seven. Is that okay?"  
>"It's perfect."<br>"Great! Well, I have to go and finish up on some things, I'll see you Saturday."  
>Letting out a little laugh, Hermione responded, "Okay. see you then." Putting the phone down, she raced herself upstairs and opened her closet. She looked through all of her clothes and found nothing that she liked. Huffing, she sat on her swining chair and tucked her legs in under her. She could hear the strumming of guitar strings in the distance and Draco singing but it was too muffled out. She could feel her eyes drooping as she listened to the distant strumming, and soon enough found herself in a deep slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready for this?" Professor Snape asked. "This is the real thing, and if any of you slip up, we will have a bloody brutal war."<br>"Merlin, Snape." said Remus, "We're all professionals here. Not use in treating us as if we are bloody newborns on a mission."  
>"For you imformation, Moony, this is like a suicide mission. You don't know how brutal these deatheaters can be. Voldemort is getting stronger. I do know that if they see that I am there, they will not hesitate to kill me. A traitor is never welcomed back as they put it. Not to mention, they have my god son's mother."<br>"Can we all just shut up and get this all straightened out." Blurted Tonks, whose hair was just changing colors as she spoke. "It is nearing the hour and we are here listening to the two of you bicker."  
>"My wife is right. We must discuss this. Is Albus here already?"<br>"I am right here, Remus." Albus called, as he entered the meeting room. Taking a chair and sitting, the Professor nodded at each of them. "It is nearing the hour of this mission. If all else goes well, Mrs. Malfoy will be safe and if there is time, we may be able to get a piece of information on what the deatheaters and Voldemort are up to."  
>"So what is the whole plan?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.<br>"When the hour strikes, we have our two Aurors that have been monitoring the mansion come out and give us a signal that they have gone to do what they have been doing. Once given the signal, we will go in by groups. There will be two. One groups will have four, and the other three." Snape cleared his throat then continued, "One group will be in charge of rescuing Narcissa while the other will try and find information on any deatheater business. Now, for your groupings.  
>Potter, Weasley, Tonks, and Kingsley. You four will be in charge of getting Narcissa out and rescued. Once you have found her, I want two of you to bring her out safely while the two left will stay in the front of the manor to be stationed for security purposes just in case there are any deatheaters outside coming in through the front or anything who might probably disrupt our mission. And if possible, see if there is anything interesting out there that can help us, you'll never know what kind of things they hide. The two who will be bringing Narcissa back here will apparate back here. Molly and Ginny will be here to tend to her. I'd suggest that Potter and Weasley be the two to bring Narcissa back. Tonks and Kingsley could be the ones to go to the front to investigate.<br>Remus, Arthur, and myself will be searching for any information about what the Darklord is planning or any business that they are up to. Is this clear?"  
>"Albus, are you sure you want to send Harry and Ron into this. They are just boys. They are still young." said Molly.<br>"They can handle it." The man replied, turning to look at the two that were mentioned.  
>"Yes we can, Professor. We've battled deatheaters before during our 5th year." said Harry.<br>"I'm sure we can manage." Ron replied.  
>"Yes, and if anything Fred and George will be there. I must hand it to the both of them for being animagus's. It has really helped out alot."<br>"Bloody gits. They never told me that they were animagus's." Ron mummbled.  
>"It's amazing how both got hawks. I expected something more-"<br>"Can we please concentrate." Snape sneered. Looking at them all. "The hour is near, and we must be getting there soon. Now, if anything bad happens, do what you can to imobolize the deatheater and get youtself out. And I mean it. Get yourself out of there. That is not our territory and we do not know what they have in store for us. Understood?"  
>"Understood."<br>Turning to face Dumbledore, Severus nodded, "It is all in order Albus. We are ready to go."  
>"Indeed so. But I must say this before you all go. Be safe. If you know you are going to be in deep trouble, there is always a next time for us. But there is never a next time if you get killed. As Severus said, 'Get yourself out' if you feel like you will be in deept trouble."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guiseee!<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating so soon.<strong>  
><strong>School has been pretty hectic and I just don't like it at all. I'm so glad that school is ending in two weeks. And do you guys know what that means? Hmmmmmm...<strong>  
><strong>Lol, I get to write this alot more better and I'll have more time! ^_^<strong>  
><strong>So I must thank you all for still reading it even though I don't update as much as I used to. I love you all 3<strong>  
><strong>Please READ AND REVIEW.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW AND IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY.<strong>  
><strong>THE SECRET IS ALMOST HERE. JUST BE PATIENT.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :D<strong>

**- loverdearestMaria**


End file.
